Merlin Emrys
by A Flame By Any Other Name
Summary: A bad day for Arthur takes a turn for the worse when he and Merlin meet a sorcerer. However, it seems the sorcerer means no harm, and only has a message to deliver. Something along the lines of "an army of sorcerers marching on Camelot"...
1. Arthur is warned

Arthur's day was not going well.

Firstly, Merlin had been even later than usual, which in turn made Arthur late for a council meeting. Needless to say, Uther had not been happy. Merlin's method of trying to cheer Arthur up was to say, "It can't get much worse, Sire."

Secondly, due to his bumbing manservant scaring off all the prey, Arthur had only managed to catch one measly rabbit during his hunt. Try as he might, one rabbit would not feed all of Camelot. Merlin had turned to Arthur, "Come on, it can't get much worse."

20 minutes later, a group of bandits had attacked. Fortunately, Arthur managed to fend them off, with no help from Merlin of course (though he found help from the occasional tree branch). The rabbit was lost during the scuffle.

And it wasn't even midday yet.

Merlin, ever the optimist, had once again tried to assure him that it couldn't get any worse. Arthur smacked him round the head.

"What was that for?" Merlin complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now that you've said it couldn't get worse, it definitely will!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin scoffed, "Since when have you believed in things like that?"

"Since they always come true when I'm around you!"

And when a sorcerer appeared, Arthur could only glare at Merlin icily, his point proven rather spectacularly. The man was dressed in a long black cloak, obscuring all but a pair of well worn, leather boots, and glowing, golden eyes. Arthur drew his sword and stepped in front of Merlin. However, the sword soon flew out of his grasp with a quick incantation. Arthur, for once, looked at a loss for what to do.

When the sorcerer made no move to attack, Merlin gingerly called out, "What do you want with us?"

"I have a message for Arthur Pendragon." A deep voice rang out from under the hood, echoing around the forest.

"And what makes you think I'll listen to you?" Arthur retorted, putting on a brave face (he couldn't seem weaker than Merlin now, could he). Merlin whispered to Arthur, "Don't make the sorcerer angry please. I'd like to live for another day, thank you very much." Merlin received another smack on his head as a reply.

The sorcerer chuckled at the exchange, "It does not matter if you listen to me, Pendragon, only that you are given the message."

Arthur crossed his arms, "Fine, get on with it."

"I'm telling you at great risk to myself. In no less than five days, an army of sorcerers will march on Camelot." Arthur paled considerably, but the man continued without hesitation, "Camelot can be saved however, but it will come at a great price. Are you willing to pay that price?"

Arthur nodded, "No price is too great to save my people."

"You must remember that it was you, Arthur Pendragen, who chose this path. You were not forced by any sort of magic."

"I will."

"Then my work here is done. But before I go, I will leave you with one last thing. It has been foretold that two people will save your kingdom; a man who is magic, and someone who is no longer trusted. Only if these two work together can your city be saved."As the sorcerer uttered this last sentence, he began to fade.

"Wait!" Arthur called in desperation, "How am I supposed to find them if I don't know who they are?"

The sorcerer, now almost transparent, laughed. "If it were that easy Prince, many more kingdoms would still be standing." And with one last chuckle, the sorcerer was gone.

Arthur and Melin turned to one another, both unsure of what to say. Finally, the silence was broken by Merlin, "You know what they say, it can't get much wor-"

Merlin was cut off by Arthur grabbing his collar, "Don't you dare finish that sentence Merlin. Don't even think those words, or I swear to God, I will have you put in the stocks until your back naturally bends that way."

Arthur let go of Melin and stalked off in the direction of Camelot. Merlin mumbled, "What's his problem?" Fortunately for Merlin, Arthur was too far away to hear his words.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fanficition, so I just wanted to say hello to all you Merlin fans(hopefully) reading this. If you have any suggestions for where you'd like the story to go, feel free to review :) I hope you enjoy the rest of this story!<strong>

**I would like to say a huge thank you to SapphireNight, for being a great beta.**

**Flame**


	2. Formation of the army

**Thank you all for the reviews, it means a lot that you guys took the time to compliment my story. Also, thanks to those who gave me some tips - they were much appreciated!**

**Mia, this story is set after Season 3, thank you for reminding me to mention that :)**

**So, yes, SPOILERS for Season 3!**

**Another thing I forgot to mention;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin... yet...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was in a cold, damp, muddy field that the army was first formed. The sky was a cool grey, and the air was thick with fog. There were no animals for miles around. It was as if they could sense something ominous in the air. All that could be heard was the squelch of muddy feet, and the faint rustle of clothes.<p>

In the centre of the field, two women stood, seemingly as different as the moon and the sun, but both with a great darkness inside them. One woman had golden curls and dark brown eyes, the other had long, dark waves and piercing blue-green eyes. It seemed that the blonde woman was in charge, as she stood slightly in front of the dark-haired woman, and she held herself with more confidence. She was known throughout the magic community as someone not to be messed with. She was revered for being the only one to have ever taken Camelot and survived, though only just - she had the scar to prove it. Her name was uttered in hushed whispers, for fear that the mere mention of it would incur her wrath. Stories of her triumphs were favoured around campfires, and thoughts of her defeats inspired revenge-seeking plots. Most sorcerers thought no-one alive was more powerful than she, though the Druids would disagree.

The dark haired woman was just as well know, but for very different reasons. Before the taking of Camelot, she was seen as an innocent but unimportant pawn, useful only for persuading a certain king. The magical folk could not understand Morgause's strange fixation with her. Until, of course, they found out she and Morgause were half-sisters, and that she was part of the plot to usurp Uther from almost the start. And then they loved her. She was like a princess of the magical community. She held herself with more dignity that most could ever hope of achieving, but she did not look down on them. She realised that she still had much to learn, and that many of her "subjects" were many times more powerful.

Soon after the two woman arrived, the field began to fill with loyal followers, curious passers-by and people who'd caught wind of "something big" going on. When the crowd seemed to have settled, Morgause called out to them, "Sorcerers, Witches, Warlocks and Druids. I call out to you today to ask for your help in taking Camelot once and for all. I know that I failed you all the last time, but this time, we'll have something that we didn't have before. An army of magic. Yes, the immortal army was strong, but they lacked the power to use their gift to it's full potential. But with magic on our side, we could take Camelot, and it would stay ours!"

A cheer rose up from the crowd, like a wave, and engulfed the two sisters. Suddenly, a voice rang out from the group. "What about Emrys?"

People began muttering, some confused about who this 'Emrys' was, others telling tales they'd heard about him

Morgause commanded everyone's attention again, "This Emrys, if he really exists, will be no match for a magical army. So, I ask you all, are you with me?" An affirmative roar sounded from the crowd. Morgause, the grin wide on her face, turned to Morgana, "It seems, my dear sister, that we have ourselves an army."


	3. Arthur reads?

**Thanks to all my readers, it good to know that someone actually enjoys my work. Without further ado, here's chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><span>4 Days<span>

Merlin couldn't get the sorcerer's words out of his head. They haunted his sleep that night, bringing him nightmares of burning flesh and heaps of the dead that rivalled the dreams of Morgana. Needless to say, Merlin did not get a good night's sleep. So getting woken up by Gaius the next morning did nothing to better his mood.

"Come on Merlin, you can't keep Arthur waiting."

Merlin mumbled a response, "But I'm tired..."

Next thing he knew, he was on the floor. Very awake now, Merlin looked up at Gaius, "Did you just push me out of bed?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, you were becoming immune to my other methods. And you had to get up because Arthur would not be happy if you were later than usual. Again. I'm just looking out for your best interests."

Merlin was sure he could detect a hint of sarcasm in Gaius' tone, but he didn't push it. He knew he couldn't last long in a battle of wits against the old man - meaning that he didn't want to clean the leach tank...

* * *

><p>Merlin was carrying Arthur's breakfast to his room when he bumped into Gwen. Not literally, though it has been known to happen. She looked puzzled, so Merlin asked her what was wrong.<p>

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She tried for a second time, "It was very odd. I went to collect Arthur's laundry, but he wasn't in his chamber, I thought that was odd enough, as I knew you hadn't woken him yet. So I went looking around the castle - just to make sure he was alright." she added hastily, catching Merlin's grin, "I eventually found him... in the library... reading."

Merlin put his hand on Gwen's forehead to check for a fever. "Are you sure you aren't ill, and were just hallucinating. Are you sure he wasn't out thrusting his sword at things?"

She nodded, "I'm sure."

"I've got to go." And with those words, he handed Arthur's breakfast to Gwen, and sped off down the corridor, narrowly missing some very important, and now slightly angry, nobles.

* * *

><p>When Merlin arrived at the library, he was still unsure about Gwen's mental state. Arthur couldn't be reading, could he? The question was answered once and for all when he saw Arthur sat down with a book on the desk in front of him. There was a small stack of books on either side of him.<p>

Merlin hesitantly walked up to him, somehow nervous that if he startled him, Arthur would come to his senses, realise where he was, and blame Merlin.

Like he usually did.

"Arthur?" he called out. Arthur looked up at Merlin, and smiled, "Ah, Merlin, you're here. Great, you can help me."

"Help you with what exactly?"

"Searching for answers to what the sorcerer said: 'a man who is magic and someone who can't be trusted' - whoever they may be..." He tailed off, as if understanding the futility of his search, "Come on Merlin, grab a book and read." Merlin sat down, in shock from this situation and Arthur's words.

What was the best way to go about this? Pretend that he'd found something and lead Arthur on a wild goose chase? Tell him the truth? Feign ignorance?

But none of these options were great. If he led Arthur astray, Camelot would fall, and Arthur would most likely die. If he told him the truth, Arthur would have to make a choice between him and his father - and though Arthur was starting to see the error in his father's ways, Merlin still wasn't sure that Arthur would pick him - and Merlin would most likely die. And if Merlin were to feign ignorance, then it could go either way. But maybe it was best to pretend he knew nothing - be the idiot that Arthur knew him to be. That was the safest bet.

"Merlin? What's the matter with you? You've been staring into space for ages. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No sire, just... thinking."

Arthur barked out a laugh, "Thinking! Well Merlin, we can't have that now can we. Might strain your tiny little brain."

"Prat." Merlin retorted, laughing along. Yes, he thought to himself, for now, all Arthur can see me as is the village idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it means a lot to me :D<strong>


	4. Morgana has a nightmare

**Sorry this took so long. I had an Italian over as part of an Italian exchange. It was really good fun :)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>It started with a flicker of a flame in the corner of her eye. It enticed her, but every time she tried to look straight at it, it disappeared. Then, the flame began to build up, until it was a roaring fire. She turned to look at it again, and this time was captivated by it. It drew her and, and she walked towards it, entranced by the way the flames seemed to leap towards her. When she was close enough, the flames wrapped around her arms. The flames pulled her into the heart of the fire. She felt the heat, but the fire did not burn her.<p>

Suddenly, she was standing in Camelot's courtyard. There were bodies everywhere. In front of her stood Morgause, her face still marred by the scar that had nearly been her death. Morgause was looking down at a heap on the ground. As Morgana moved closer, she gave a gasp of shock. The heap was her. She was not moving. However when Morgana moved to stand next to Morgause, she saw she was very much alive.

She was holding a hand against a bloody wound on her leg. It seemed she could not get up. The Morgana on the ground held up a hand towards Morgause, "Sister, help me. If he comes back, he'll kill me! Camelot has fallen, I must take my rightful place on the throne."

Morgause looked down at Morgana, a strange coolness in her gaze, "You have failed me sister. You failed to kill him, knowing that if you didn't, he would one day kill me. Do you want me dead?"

"No, never!" Morgana cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I want to believe you sister, I really do. But I just can't. You are of no more use to me." Morgause raised her hand, and started to mutter something, too quiet for the present Morgana to hear. The wounded Morgana seemed to have no fight left in her, for she made no move to protect herself as Morgause's eyes flared gold and a flame burst from her hand and engulfed Morgana.

As the flame hit her, both Morganas screamed, and she woke up.

Her breath came out in short gasps and her eyes were wide and terrified. It took her a few seconds to realise she was back in the clearing that she'd gone to sleep in. The army was around her - she was completely safe, she'd just had a nightmare. Looking down to her left, she saw Morgause, soundly asleep, the scarred side of her face lit up by the moonlight.

Morgana shifted to the right, suddenly uneasy at the sight of her sister. Was her dream set to come true. Since finding out about her magic, she'd always taken her dreams to be the truth, the inevitable truth. But how could it be the truth that Morgause would kill her in cold blood? Maybe she'd done something to anger Morgause. It made sense, the future Morgause had mentioned that Morgana failed in something. The only way to solve this was to find out what she was going to fail at, and do anything she could to prevent it.

At least, that was the plan.

Then, a small thought crept its way to the forefront of her mind. What if she hadn't done anything wrong? What if Morgause killed her out of ambition, and not anger? What would Morgana do then?

And it was then that a tiny seed of doubt was planted in Morgana's mind. And while she was able to overlook it now, it is common knowledge that even the tiniest seed, could one day grow into a towering tree, obscuring everything from view until all that you could see is that tree.

Morgana settled down, and stared at the sky. The stars twinkled brightly, in total contrast with the dark sky around them. It seemed to her then, that the sky is very much like the world. Filled with darkness. But while some bits are darker than others, they do not stand out. The bits of the sky, and the people in the world, that stand out the most are the ones who shine brightest, the ones who will fight for good even if it means giving their lives.

Maybe she had, somewhere down the line, chosen the wrong path. Morgana had always believed that her sister knew what she was doing, that Morgause would lead them both to salvation. But what if Morgause was wrong, and in turn, Merlin was right.

At the thought of Merlin, Morgana felt a pang of longing for what could've been, had she chosen to walk on the side of the light. She knew that if she'd stayed in Camelot, she and Merlin would be together. But now it was too late for that to happen, too late to go back and change.

With her mind in turmoil, Morgana closed her eyes. And just as she was on the brink of sleep, she thought she heard a foreign voice whisper in her mind, "_There's another way Morgana. There always has been. The future is not set in stone._"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>

**I really felt like I got in touch with my inner Morgana in this chapter... not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing... o.O**


	5. Gaius helps out

**Wow, you guys are great! I know it might not seem much to people who get loads of reviews, but 5 reviews for one chapter is great for me :) Thanks so much :D**

* * *

><p><span>3 Days<span>

"Right, that's it. I give up! We're not going to find anything in these stupid books." Arthur exclaimed, early on their second day of searching. So far, Arthur had read a grand total of six books.

Merlin, well into his twentieth book, looked up at Arthur, "I never expected to hear those words coming out of you mouth. If only the rest of the knights had heard that. The great Arthur Pendragon, giving up."

"I'm not literally giving up. It was a figure of speech Merlin."

"Sure. Why don't you try telling someone who will actually believe you." Merlin then had to duck as a book about dragons came flying towards him(the irony was not lost on him).

Arthur's chair scraped back, "I know just the man who can help us Merlin." Arthur called triumphantly as he stood up and began to walk towards the exit. "Oh great." Merlin mumbled, unsure about where the headstrong Prince would lead him next. No doubt somewhere dangerous with hundreds of highly trained, enemy soldiers, an evil sorcerer or two, and some fire.

So you could imagine Merlin's surprise when they began to head towards his chambers. Unless Arthur was going to get Merlin out of bed, or collect some medicine from Gaius, he never went to the physicians quarters. Merlin was with Arthur right now, and no one was ill at the moment, so the only logical reason that they could be going to Gaius would be if...

Oh great, Arthur wants Gaius to help them. Merlin really didn't have any luck.

The physician looked up, a questioning look etched clearly into his face, "My Lord, how can I be of assistance?" Though he queried politely, Merlin could see that Gaius really felt like saying, "Arthur, what on earth are you doing here?" But, Gaius being Gaius, Merlin knew he would never even consider actually uttering those words to the Prince.

"Gaius, I need some help." Today was another day of surprises - Arthur admitting he needed help.

"What is it, my Lord?"

Arthur seemed to consider what to say first(thinking before speaking!), "Two days ago, whilst Merlin and I were out hunting, a sorcerer appeared before us."

Gaius pretended to look shocked, as if he hadn't already hear the full story from Merlin, who had promised Arthur he wouldn't tell a soul about the events of that day, so as not to cause a mass panic in the city. As usual, Merlin didn't listen to him.

"The sorcerer gave us a message, that an army of sorcerers would march on Camelot. He said that Camelot could be saved by 'a man who is magic, and someone who is no longer trusted', and only if they worked together. For the past day and a half, Merlin and I have been searching the library for any hints to who these people are, but so far, nothing."

"So, correct me if I am wrong, but you are trusting this sorcerer. You don't believe that he has some hidden agenda?"

"Of course he has a hidden agenda. Most people do. However, I do not think that he intends for Camelot to fall, or for anyone in it to be hurt." Gaius was truly astounded by Arthur's words. Merlin had told him that Arthur was becoming more of the man he was prophesied to be, but Gaius hadn't really believed him. Now, the evidence to Merlin's statement was standing right in front of his face.

A changed Arthur.

Gaius looked over to Merlin, trying to silently convey his next move, so as not to startle Merlin when he next spoke. A startled, untrained warlock is never a good thing. However, oblivious as ever, Merlin was staring intently as Arthur, maybe hoping for words that would assure him that he could finally reveal his magic.

"Arthur..." Gaius started, still thinking of how to word what he wanted to say.

"Go on Gaius. Everything said now will not leave this room - right Merlin." Arthur glared at Merlin, knowing his servants tendency to blurt out secret information to any passer-by Merlin stared at the floor sheepishly.

Gaius took a deep breath, "I have heard some legends of a man who his magic. His name is Emrys." Merlin squeaked, but Gaius ignored him and continued with his story. "He is said to be the most powerful sorcerer that ever was, is or will be, There is a prophecy that Emrys will protect the Once and Future King, and together they will bring magic back to Camelot.

Merlin and Arthur had equal looks of astonishment on their faces, both for very different reasons.

Arthur was the first to recover, "I hope you realise that what you have just said could get you killed if my father heard a word of it. Are you sure that is what you want to tell me?"

"Yes." Gaius stated, nodding his head as if to reinforce his certainty.

"Very well then. I thank you Gaius for the knowledge you have shared with us. What you have told me will help save Camelot. You're bravery in telling the King's son that story will not go unnoticed."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin, "I think it's best if you stay here Merlin. You'll be of no use to me in that state of shock. God, you really are such a girl sometimes Merlin." Arthur added, hoping to spur Merlin out of his state of mind.

Merlin merely nodded, still too stunned to think of a retort. His skin was noticeably paler, creating even more of a contrast between his skin and his raven hair.

"Right... Well, I'll be off then." Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder a little concerned at his manservant's lack of voice. He walked towards the door, but just as he gripped the handle, he heard Gaius' voice once more.

"You might also want to know that there are rumours about Emrys flying around. Rumours that he is here in Camelot, protecting you."

Unsure of what to say to that, Arthur turned the handle and walked out of the room.

Now that Arthur was gone, Gaius turned to back to Merlin to see if he had recovered. It seemed he had, for no sooner than Gaius looked at him, he shouted, "What was all that about? Are you trying to get me killed? I know we have the occasional disagreement, but I didn't realise you wanted me dead!"

"Merlin, calm down. He needed to know something. Camelot's in danger, and Arthur will slowly lose his mind if he feels that there is nothing he can do. We already have one monarch who's not all there, we don't need another. Besides, he'll never figure out that Emrys is you."

"Arthur might not be able to, but I'm sure one of the many knights he sends to find me will." Merlin continued, slightly deflated, but still just as scared.

"They've looked for you before Merlin, and they've not found you yet." Gaius pointed out, "And Arthur can't let Uther know that he's looking for a sorcerer to save Camelot, so a huge search party is out of the question."

"Well he'll still send Gwaine, Elyan and Percival looking for me. They have a bit more brains than your average knight."

"But that's a good thing. Would they ever reveal you?

"If it meant saving Camelot, then yes."

"I think you underestimate their loyalty to you. Plus, Lancelot will help hide you." Gaius added, strengthening his reasons for telling Arthur.

Merlin opened his mouth, but faltered. He had no idea of what to say to that. Instead he turned away, "I'm going to my room. Might as well get some sleep before Arthur orders me to do any more chores, or before they come barging in, demanding my death. Whatever comes first." Merlin closed his door quietly, all the fight gone from him. To Gaius, it was as if he's resigned himself to accept whatever fate he'd been given.


	6. The army sets out

**Thank you guys for being such awesome readers. It might not seem like much to the fanfiction giants, but 18 reviews is amazing to me. Thank you all so much!**

* * *

><p>Morgause lent over and tapped a seemingly sound asleep Morgana on the shoulder, "Come sister, it is time to leave." She then stood up and addressed the now waking camp, "We must march. If we leave now, we will arrive at Camelot in two days time."<p>

Morgana sat up, her vision slightly blurred due to her lack of sleep, but her mind wide awake. Ever since her dream, she had been pouring over every possible meaning of it. Sometimes her dreams were cryptic, but she couldn't see how else her dream could be taken. Morgause was going to kill her. And Morgana was going to have to stop her.

Somehow...

"Come on sister. How would it look if our army was late because one of it's leaders couldn't get out of bed."

Morgana stood up, and began packing her things. If her sister noticed her unusual silence, she said nothing. Morgana knew she should probably say something, pretend that nothing had happened, but she couldn't bring herself to but on a fake smile and act natural. Not yet anyway.

Morgana tightened her horses saddle and mounted with ease. Once she was sat upon the horse, she could truly see the size of their army.

There were at least 10,000 men, around the same number as Camelot's army. But, obviously, they had the advantage of magic, something that Camelot would never gain while Uther was king. If Camelot was to have any hope of winning this war, they'd need to retaliate with magic. And Morgana knew, no matter how desperate the situation was, Uther would never allow sorcerers to fight on how side. Arthur however, might. And that was why Morgana had a secret soft spot for her half brother. Not a feeling she'd ever reveal of course, but it was there all the same.

During Morgana's little daydream, the rest of the army was now ready to move out. Any traces of their stay here were now removed. Morgause moved to the front of the crowd, and cleared her throat. Soon, all eyes were on her, some filled with anger at Uther, some wary, some angry at them all, and some simply pityful. Morgana wasn't sure which eyes she feared most.

"My fellow sorcerers, I call upon you now to march with me to Camelot. If you should choose to do so, then Uther and his men will be cowering at our feet, begging us for mercy. Camelot will be no match for us, so long as they don't accept magic. And what self-respecting sorcerer would dare stand with Camelot against us."

A small voice, one that Morgana recognised from a couple of days ago, rang out once more in the crowd, "Again, I ask, what of Emrys?"

Morgause sneered, "You Druids and your beloved Emrys. If Emrys is real, why isn't he here, fighting for our cause."

"Fighting unnecessary battles does not prove loyalty, only stupidity. And who's to say he isn't fighting for this very cause. Maybe he has just found a better way to go about it, a more peaceful way."

"You fool. While Uther's in the throne, there will be no peace, especially not for us. If Emrys is not with us, then he is against us. That goes for all of you." She cried, looking around the camp, seeming to stare into each persons soul. Morgana couldn't help but slightly admire her sister when she was like this; standing up for what she believed in. Her confidence almost made the scar on her face invisible. "And I don't really think Emrys is strong enough to go against a whole army, do you?"

"Perhaps." murmured the Druid, lost in his own thought. Suddenly, a new voice called out, "The Oracle is having another vision." At these words, every magical being turned to face the Druids, for they all knew better than to ignore the visions of the longest living Druid, the Oracle.

A raspy voice now filled the clearing, so quiet that if even one of the sorcerers were to make a sound, her voice would be unheard. "Emrys. I see him. I can feel his power seeping into my very being. He is in Camelot and he's fighting beside the Prince." A small gasp was let out by one of the younger sorcerers, but the sound was quickly quietened by the man standing next to her. "He looks so fierce, despite his age, as if he would do anything to protect the man beside him. And perhaps he would. Now they're in a forest. It seems Camelot has fallen. Emrys and the prince are dirty, bloody and out of breath, but both very alive. For some reason, they are arguing. Morgause has just stepped into the clearing, her face haggard as if she'd just lost someone dear to her. She walks up to Emrys, a flicker of recognition in her eyes, long gone before even she herself realises. They argue, and suddenly her hand shoots up towards the prince. But before she can even mutter an incantation, his eyes have turned gold and she is flung from them both. She hits her head again and-" The old women was cut off as her vision ended. She struggled to breathe, as if the vision had taken a little bit more of her remaining time.

For a moment, the whole clearing was silent. Then, all at once, a flurry of voices roared to life. Numerous questions were voiced and many explanations demanded. Morgana's voice, though soft, carried over the crowd, "What happened after that? Did you see to the end of your vision?"

The Oracle, recovered enough to once more speak, rasped out, "Yes." She turned to Morgause, "When you fall in the battle of Camelot, you do not get back up again. This man Emrys will be your doom Morgause."

Once more the clearing was silent, as uneasiness and dread filled the minds of every magical being present. They all turned first to Morgause, then to Morgana. Morgause seemed calm overall(or perhaps it was shock that made her face look so expressionless), but there was fear - sharp and clear - in her eyes. Morgana also looked calm, but inside her thoughts were a torrent of confusion and dismay. She was used to concealing her true emotions after spending years of her life living with Uther. She wasn't sure if she should feel angry that this man Emrys would kill her sister, or relieved that he would remove her dilemma. But then it hit her. This man must be the man who she let escape in her dream. This man was the reason Morgause would kill her. Her face visibly paled.

To the rest of the army, it would seem as though the news had finally sunken into the younger sister. Morgause calmly walked her horse over to Morgana's and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's alright sister, between the two of us we will rid the world of this Emrys." She spat.

Morgana, acting on instinct alone, shrugged off Morgause's hand. "I'm not worried, really." She then turned her horse and began to move towards Camelot. The army, unsure as to what was actually going on, followed Morgana. Morgause was still for a moment, confusion and hurt clear on her face, before she too followed her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>So maybe I slightly overdid the whole 'sister' thing, but I feel that in every second sentence Morgause says, that word just pops up!<strong>


	7. The hunt for Emrys

**I'm so, so, so, so(x 1million) sorry that it's taken this long for me to update! I've just been really bogged down with school, and for some reason I found this difficult to write, so it's probably not as good as my other chapters.**

**Well, I finally brought the knights in. I hope I got their characters right, but if not... I guess that's how there going to be :P**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><span>2 Days<span>

The first thing that Merlin felt the next morning was a blast of cold air as a certain prince yanked his bed covers. As that seemed to do nothing to rouse him - though in truth, Merlin was just about to get up - the next thing that Merlin felt that morning was a bucket a icy water being poured over his head.

"What's it you say again Merlin? Rise and shine. Up and at them. Come on you lazy daisy." Arthur called, amused by his own wit.

Merlin on the other hand, was not the least bit amused, "What on earth is your fascination with poring water over my head?"

"Well, I needed to get you up, and subjecting you to a five o'clock breeze didn't seem to do anything."

"I was awake! Wait... did you say five o'clock?"

"I may have done."

"Why did you wake me at five o'clock?"

"Because," Arthur started, leaning closer towards Merlin to shield his words from any eavesdroppers(though why anyone would be eavesdropping at five o'clock, Merlin didn't know), "we're off to hunt for Emrys."

Just what I need right now, Merlin thought, internally sighing. He quickly got dressed and followed an impatient Arthur out of his room. He grabbed a piece of bread to eat, considered letting Gaius know where he was heading before realising that he would still be asleep, and walked our the door.

Unknown to the two men, Gaius had been woken up by the noise. As they left, he smiled, and chuckled to himself. He found it comforting, especially with recent events, that Merlin could talk so informally(and rudely) with Arthur, and the prince didn't even bat an eyelid.

* * *

><p>"OK Princess, now we're all here, do you mind telling us what's going on?" Gwaine called, a look of anger scalded on his sleepy face. The other knights murmured what could've been an agreement to his question.<p>

Arthur, so used to Gwaine's 'nickname' for him, began to speak without hesitation, "As you all know, Merlin and I went on a hunt three days ago. What you don't know is that we happened to come across a sorcerer. He warned us of an army of sorcerers marching on Camelot in no less than two days. So far, we have only one lead to our salvation. The rise or fall of Camelot rests on two people, one who we happen to know is a sorcerer called Emrys, who is rumoured to be in Camelot. Today, we are out to find him."

The knights, had they been more awake, would've exclaimed their shock. As it was, their jaws all appeared to become unhinged. Merlin also saw Lancelot give him a concerned glance, but he didn't want to place any suspicion on the servant, so was quick to resume his shocked look.

Unsurprisingly, Gwaine was the first to recover, "Well, if he's our 'salvation' and all, I don't see why we're wasting any time hanging around here."

"Are you suggesting that we ask this sorcerer for help?" Leon queried, his belief that magic was evil rooted deep in him, making him forget his manners toward the prince.

"If it's the only option we have, we must ask, maybe even beg for help." Percival interjected.

"Magic cannot be trusted. It got my father killed." Elyan muttered bitterly.

"So what would you have me do? Stand by and do nothing while my people suffer?" Arthur replied, his voice tainted with regret towards Elyan's loss.

The knights then began to argue. Elyan and Leon were against finding the sorcerer, while Gwaine and Arthur saw no other option. Lancelot, the nearest to Merlin, turned to the lanky young man, "How are you finding all this."

Merlin sighed, "Well, I can try and make sure he never finds out it's me. I suppose that's all I can do right now."

Lancelot nodded, once more looking at the knights, unsure of how to console his friend, who he knew was probably struggling with the thought of his secret being revealed. To his amazement, Merlin chuckled. Lancelot turned to look at his friend, a questioning look written clearly on his face. Merlin smiled, and nodded his head towards the still debating men, "I was just thinking that Arthur has changed so much since I first came to Camelot. He doesn't even care that they aren't being formal towards him. It makes me sort of proud, that he is becoming a man many would be happy to serve under. It also makes me hopeful, that if he were to find out, he would actually accept me for what I am, or at least hear me out."

Lancelot smiled at Merlin, "You're right, he is a changed man. But that's completely down to you. Do you really think that he would be who he is now without you nagging him at every turn."

Merlin laughed, "You give me too much credit. All it would've taken was for one of you to come along. Gwaine would've definitely done the job much quicker, even while highly intoxicated."

Lancelot stared at Merlin, "You really don't get it do you? First of all, none of us would be alive if it weren't for you. Second of all, if you hadn't begun to change Arthur's outlook on life, he probably would never think of giving any of us a second glance. And thirdly, none of us would be here, right now, knights of Camelot, if you hadn't brought us together. While we all may be loyal to Arthur, first and foremost, we are loyal to you."

Merlin stared into space, not even sure of how to respond to Lancelot's statement. Surely that knights were loyal to Arthur first and foremost. He was their King. he brought them all together, he even knighted them all. Lancelot, seeing Merlin beginning to form another argument in his head, interrupted his thought process, "Do you think we should stop them arguing? You could say something that may sway them towards believing magic can be good."

Merlin blinked, having completely forgotten about the knights, who still hadn't decided on a definite course of action to take, "Yeah, I guess we should."

They both jogged over to the knights, "Oi, you lot!" Lancelot called, "Stop bickering like old wives."

The knights stopped mid-sentence. Gwaine was once more first to recover, with a teasing lilt to his voice, "So, oh mighty lord Lancelot, what do you say we do then? Find the sorcerer and try to save our town, or let everyone we know die a horrible, fiery, painful, slow -"

"Gwaine! Don't you think you're being a little bias. Maybe you should let Lancelot and Merlin decide for themselves." Percival interjected, chuckling. It wasn't exactly the right time to be laughing, but what with their seemingly imminent doom, the sound of laughter lifted everyone's spirits ever so slightly.

Lancelot spoke sombrely, drawing everyone's attention back to the task at hand, "I say we look for the sorcerer. He is our only hope, and like Arthur said, I will not stand by while the people of Camelot suffer, knowing I could've done something."

Gwaine turned to Merlin, "Well, it appears you have the deciding vote."

"How does that work? We have four people agreeing with us, and they only have two." Percival queried.

"Well, Arthur's vote doesn't count -"

"And why not?" Arthur interjected.

"Because... you're a princess, and this is a man's decision!" Gwaine replied, puffing out his chest, only to deflate it when Arthur whacked him on the head, "Hey, I think that a bit unnecessary!"

Merlin realised that another, and completely different argument was about to take place, so he decided now was the best time to voice his opinion, "I see where Elyan and Leon are coming from. All that they have seen of magic is evil. But I believe magic can also be good. Magic is merely a tool, it is the wielder who decides whether or not to use that tool for good."

Percival clapped Merlin on the shoulder, "Seems like you're on our side, doesn't it. I guess that settles it, we look for the sorcerer."

So the knights set out to search the town for Emrys, a very disgruntled and unenthusiastic Elyan and Leon trailing at the back of the search party.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm really sorry!<strong>


	8. Morgana has second thoughts

**Ok, to all my readers out there, I'M SO SORRY!**

**I'm really sorry that it has taken me this long to update.**

**But I do have my reasons!**

**This has been a really hectic time for me. I've had exams to revise for and a trip to pack for and work and all sorts of other things.**

**But I've updated. And hopefully I'll begin updating more regularly again.**

**Anyway, on to the story.**

* * *

><p>They were less than two days riding away from Camelot. A war to end all wars was nearly upon them. Victory was almost ensured. But Morgana couldn't help but doubt everything; herself, her sister, this whole god damn war. She found herself analysing every word that came out of her sister's mouth, seeing if anything she would say hinted at her true nature. Morgana really did want to believe that her sister was good, on her side.<p>

The alternative was almost too horrible to consider. Because if Morgause was in the wrong, it meant that Morgana had also made the wrong choice in trusting her. And that meant that when she'd been preaching to the people she once called friends about their choices, they were really in the right.

But Morgana was proud. She didn't want to have to admit to them all that, yes, they were right - because deep down, on some subconscious level, she realised that they were. That their way was the good way. And as much as it may seem to them sometimes, Morgana didn't want to be the bad guy. All along, every choice she'd made, she'd made because she thought that it was the best choice.

As the day wore on, Morgana came to the realisation, as she marched with the army of sorcerers intent on destroying Camelot, that she was the bad guy. She was sending a huge number of magic wielders to a place where people would be defenceless against the sorcerer's seemingly unending hatred for Camelot's way of life.

She was basically signing a death warrant for every citizen in Camelot. How, in any sense, could that be good? The sacrifice of thousands for the gain and glory of few? That is not the way the world should work.

Morgana could not bare the weight of her own thoughts alone any more, so she trotted her horse up to her sister. Morgause turned to look at her oncoming sister, and the two women held a seemingly unbreakable stare. The silence between them drew our, for what felt like hours to them both, but in reality was only minutes.

Finally, unable to hold her unruly thoughts in, Morgana shattered the silence, "Why are we doing this?"

Morgause looked puzzled, "Doing what?"

Morgana gestured around them, "This. Marching on Camelot, seeking to destroy the whole city."

Morgause laughed, a deranged and hysterical laugh that seeped through the ranks of the army, making their spines shiver with either anticipation or fear, "Why do you ask such a foolish question sister? You know that we march on Camelot to gain revenge on Uther because of his merciless persecution of those with magic. And of course, to claim the throne which is rightfully yours." Morgause answered as an afterthought.

"Then why do we bring an army that will crush the city, destroying the lives and livelihoods of many?"

"The people of Camelot have chosen their side - they chose it long ago. They need to learn that they made the wrong choice."

"They were only obeying the law. The may not have liked it, but many would have been too afraid of the consequences to break the law. They had no choice."

Morgause scoffed, "There is always a choice. They could've left, or revolted."

Morgana could see that this argument was getting nowhere with her sister, so thought it best to remain silent.

Morgause took Morgana's silence as an agreement, and decided to address something that had been bothering the older sister for a few days, "What is the matter with you Morgana? Ever since we brought this army together, you've changed. Is it something I have said or done?"

Morgana quelled the look of shock that was itching to appear on her face. She wasn't ready for this question, had no idea how to answer it safely. What if a wrong answer led to her sister "finishing her off" sooner. She gulped, and slowly replied, "If I have acted different around you sister, take no meaning from it. I did not mean you any offense."

This seemed to satisfy Morgause, as she turned back to the face the direction she was leading the army, evidently dismissing Morgana. So the much for equality between sisters. Now that she mentioned it, she began to notice how Morgause had been using her unwavering devotion against her. She may have said that Morgana would sit on the throne, but Morgana could tell that she planned to use Morgana as a puppet to control Camelot.

Well, Morgana would be a puppet no longer. It was time she rebelled. And she knew the one group of people she could turn to. Morgana turned her horse to the back of the army, and moved down to the stragglers. The druids.

The Oracle sat on a grey horse in the middle of all the druids. She turned her blind – only to the mortal world – eyes to the approaching royal, "I knew you would come here young sorceress. Now, if you would be so kind, explain to my friends why you are here."

Morgana was slightly taken aback, she had not realised the true extent of the Oracle's power. Looking around at the curious Druids, she realised that she had nothing to lose, "I'm here because I want to start a rebellion. Against Morgause. I know the only reason you are here, is because you feel that you would only survive by joining Morgause. But I think we can destroy her plan. I don't want any more innocent blood on my hands, and I doubt you do either."

The druids all stared at Morgana. Finally, one spoke, "And why should we trust you? You are her sister after all. How do we know this isn't some ruse to trick us all into believing you, only to have you rat us out to Morgause." Morgana recognised this man as the druid who had spoken out to Morgause about Emrys.

"Because, if she does nothing, Morgause will kill her." The Oracle spoke in Morgana's defence, and smiled at her, "I know of your dream child, and I want you to know that what you saw will come to pass."

Morgana was crestfallen. She really was going to die. There was nothing she could do about it. What was the point in starting a rebellion if it would not change anything.

"Do not despair child, for all hope is not lost. As a seer yourself, you must know that the future is not set in stone, though some futures are more certain than others. Right now, you're life has two clear paths. And yes, one of those paths leads to your death, Morgause's death, and the destruction of Camelot."

Morgana felt hope rise up within her; strong, sharp and clear, "And what is the other path?"

"You join with Emrys. You save yourself. You save Camelot. You save us all."

Morgana gasped. Her, join with Emrys? The man who would kill her sister. She knew that she should feel some hatred towards this man. No matter what Morgause did, she was still Morgana's sister. But Morgana couldn't summon the necessary emotion. Instead, all she felt was relief, and joy. Relief that she would not die, and joy that maybe she could become good once more.

The druid man cleared his throat. Morgana whipped her head round, having momentarily forgotten of the druids presence. She waited, hoping for the best, expecting the worst. The druids merely smiled up at her, as if the Oracle's prediction had been enough to change his opinion of her, "Well, it seems we have ourselves a rebellion."

* * *

><p><strong>This story has gone places I never planned it too. The rebellion? That literally just happened as I wrote it. But that's what happens when you write. You're initial plans change to match the characters, to make the plot more realistic or interesting, or even just to match you're mood.<strong>

**I meant to say this earlier on, but I was too busy apologising.**

**Guys, you are seriously awesome. This story has over 10,000 hits, over 30 favourites and over 100 alerts.**

**Too me, that is amazing! So thank you! :D**


	9. Merlin's chat with the dragon

**Ahhh! I'm sorry I'm so bad at updating! Feel free to nag me!**

**This chapter brings in another 'much loved' character from the show... if you hadn't already worked that out by the title of the chapter :P**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><span>1 Day<span>

"No Sire, no one called Emrys here. Ne'er heard of the man." A burly looking villager curtly reported, a tan on only his hands and face, ending abruptly where his work clothes obviously covered him. It was a strange tan, but one that many of the villagers sported considering many of them had to work the land, and their hands and face were exposed to the sun daily.

"Are you sure you haven't heard of him?"

"Quite sure Sire. That's a peculiar name, that is. That's the sor' of name you'd reme'er, if you e'er heard it."

Arthur sighed, as another futile questioning had ended in disappointment. "Thank you for your help."

The man puffed out his chest, pride filling him as he believed that his questioning alone had probably helped the Prince profoundly. "You're welcome Sire."

Arthur, and his entourage consisting of the knights and his lanky servant, exited the small house. It would have been quite a humorous site to see, if the situation had not been so dire. The small houses had not been built to be occupied by several large men at once, and during the exchange, they had all been pretty cramped. Now, as they turned to leave through the door, they all awkwardly shuffled towards the door, with Percy and Gwaine almost getting stuck as they both tried to squeeze through the door at the same time. However, logic eventually won out, and soon everyone was out of the house.

"I think it's probably a good idea if we don't all go into the next house." Gwaine muttered.

"I agree." Percival murmured.

"What's the point? We've been to almost every house in Camelot, all that's left is a few skirting the walls and the castle itself! And no way would the sorcerer be stupid enough to hide in the castle!" Lancelot let out a little chuckle, which he managed to cover up as a cough, while receiving a glare from Merlin. Arthur continued, completely oblivious(as usual) to the little exchange, "We are never going to find this sorcerer. We looked most of yesterday and today, it's almost noon, and the army should be arriving tomorrow. I have no time to keep looking, I have to go prepare our own army. I should have known we couldn't rely on a sorcerer to save us."

Merlin instantly felt bad. He wished there was some way he could let Arthur know that the sorcerer would be helping him. But as he watched Arthur walk towards the training grounds, he knew it would most definitely be counter productive to try and tell Arthur now. If the Prince didn't die of some emotion, like shock or rage, the prat's head would be to clouded with thoughts of his friend/sorcerer to focus on the battle at hand.

Merlin trailed after Arthur, scuffing his shoes as he went, dejected that he could find no reasonable solution to his problem. Elyan seemed to notice the manservant's lacklustre attitude, and slowed down to walk next to him, "What's the matter Merlin?"

He was going to say nothing, he really was, but then he suddenly had an idea of how to ask for Elyan's help while keeping him out of the loop. "Elyan, say you wanted to tell someone something, but you didn't want them to know it was you who said it, how would you do it?"

Elyan seemed perturbed for a moment, but answered the question anyway, "Well, I'd write them a note. And I would get someone else to deliver it."

Merlin nodded eagerly, glad to have found a simple solution to what seemed like an impossible problem, "Thank you for your help Elyan."

Elyan smile back, "No problem Merlin, any time."

"So who is she?" Gwaine asked, standing in front of the two men, causing them to stop in their tracks.

"Who is who?" Merlin asked, puzzled by Gwaine's sudden question.

"Don't play coy with me Merlin. You see, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Elyan, and what it seems to be, is that you have the classic problem of courting a women."

Merlin stared at Gwaine, dumbfounded by the bold knight's words. Suddenly, his time with Freya came to the forefront of his mind. An ache formed in his heart. He missed her. He was glad that he had gotten to see her once more when he retrieved the sword, but he still wished that he could visit her whenever he wanted.

And then an image of Morgana appeared. Not as she is now, twisted by blind hatred and an unfaltering faith in her sister. No, back when she acted like the Princess she was, full of light and laughter, not even a hint of the darkness to come. The ache Merlin felt increased. The two women whom he had let in had both been snatched from him before he could even had a chance to get to know them, to form a close friendship, and maybe even something more.

Merlin decided that it would probably be best for Gwaine to believe that his was all over some girl, because he had no idea how the truth would be taken. "It's a secret Gwaine. Anyway, I must be off. Notes to write and all."

Gwaine threw his arms around Merlin's shoulder and drew him close, "Merlin, you're all grown up now, out to woo the ladies. It seems like it was only yesterday when I saved your life, and the Princess's life, in that tavern brawl. You were only a young sprout then - "

Merlin dragged himself away and cut Gwaine off before his spiel got any longer(or any weirder), "Thanks Gwaine... I think..." And with that he scampered off towards his chambers.

Once he reached his quarters, Merlin quickly found a roll of parchment, a quill and some ink. He sat down and wrote everything he'd ever wanted to tell Arthur about himself, about who he was, and finished by saying that Arthur had his magic in the battle. However, almost able to feel the burning heat of the flames as he wrote, Merlin made sure that the letter only made refernce to Emrys, and not Merlin himself. He then sealed the letter in an envelope and addressed it to Arthur.

Merlin marched quickly through the corridors, knowing that Arthur and the knights would be in the main hall for hours yet discussing what steps to take next to try and ensure the safety of the subjects. Soon Merlin was at Arthur's room, and taking a deep breath, he opened the doors and strode into the room.

Only to see Arthur sitting eating.

"Merlin, where have you been?"

"Erm... um... I've been... around." Merlin stammered, completely thrown by the Prince's presence, "What are you doing here?"

Arthur chortled, "Funnily enough Merlin, these are my chambers. I was just grabbing a quick bite before what I know will be an excruciatingly long, but horrifically necessary meeting. The real question is, what are you doing here?"

Merlin racked his brain for any possible excuse, but decided sticking as close to the truth as he could would be a better option. He never was all that good at lying on the spot. "Well, I was heading towards the library to get some books fo Gaius when I noticed this note on the floor outside you're room. It was addressed to you, so I assumed that perhaps someone had meant to slide it under you're door. So I thought I better bring it in in case it got trodden on or lost. You never know, it could be important for the war."

Arthur took the letter out of Merlin's hands, "I guess I'll have to read it when I get back from the meeting. Thank you Merlin." And with a pat on the shoulder, Arthur left the room.

When he heard the doors close, Merlin let out a shuddery breath. That was a close one, and with the tension of the impending doom, Merlin's addreline kicked into action. Looking down at his hand, he noticed that it was trembling, and was surprised that Arthur hadn't noticed when he handed over the note.

After composing himself, he heading back to his room, glad that the ordeal was over, and that Arthur would know that Emrys supported their cause.

_Merlin_

He woke up, startled by the voice inside his head.

_Merlin!_

He recognised the voice of Kilgarrah calling him, and he began to climb out of bed.

_MERLIN!_

_Alright, I'm coming!_ He wasn't sure if his reply reached the dragon, but it would have to do for now. He quickly headed out of the castle and was soon in the clearing which he had named The Dragon's Clearing... for obvious reasons.

"Ok Kilgarrah, I'm here. What do you want?"

The dragon huffed, two small clouds of smoke protruded out of his nose, "I'm here Merlin to give you some advice on the upcoming battle."

"Oh really. That's just great. You're timing: perfect. The night before, you give me some advice." Merlin bit out, his voice oozing with sarcasm

"Do not be terse with me warlock just because you have been deprived of sleep. What I have to tell you is important."

Merlin stared up at the beast, an impatient look on his face, and tilted his head to indicate that he should continue.

"It appears that perhaps you and the young Prince have forgotten that there are two people involved in this warning. And the second person is probably not someone who you will get on well with. But you must put the past behind you, you must forget all the wrong and injustice that has been done, and trust them. Because you're trust of them will be vital, and though it may difficult, it must be done."

Merlin sighed, "Is that really all you can tell me? I know you can see the future. Could you not be a little more clear?"

The dragon chuckled morosely, "I'm afraid so young warlock. Just because I can see the future, does not mean I am free to meddle in it. However, if you ordered me, I would have to tell you everything, but I will warn you that that would be most conterproductive. Sometimes the act of trying to change the future can cause it, as I'm sure you know young warlock, with you're experience of The Crystal Cave."

Merlin shuddered, remembering the horror of the images that flashed before his eyes, how he had wanted to close his eyes and never look again, yet at the same time he was drawn to the terrifying predictions of the future. "Thank you Kilgarrah, really, thank you. Now I really should try and get some sleep. Big fight tomorrow and all." Merlin joked, though the laugh that accompanied his attempt at humour was weak and thin.

Kilgarrah nodded, "I believe that would be a good idea." And with a great beat of his wings, he was off in the air, leaving Merlin to make his way back to his now cold bed, and wait out the few hours remaining to what could be his last dawn.


	10. Morgana has a special visitor

**OK****, I know I always start of these AN by apologising, but its because I'm so bad at updating! I've already had 3 of you asking me when the next update was... it's today in case you didn't get it :P Anyway, this isn't going to be long, so I will just eternally apologise for being rubbish at updating, and move on.**

* * *

><p>The day had been a hard and stressful one. Trying to keep up the façade that she was still the utterly devoted sister whilst also trying to plan a rebellion really took it out of you. Who knew?<p>

The druids and her had been communicating mentally, a trick they had speedily taught her yesterday, and one she was still trying to grasp. A skill which also required a lot of energy to block out others, but a loss of energy that was worth it. The consequences of Morgause hearing even a sliver of the conversations she'd been having with the druids would be astronomical, and would probably speed up Morgana's prophesied demise.

So far the rebellion had managed to plan, well, practically nothing. They had no idea where to begin, or how to outsmart the devious Morgause. They had decided that attacking while on the move was too dangerous; no matter how powerful the rebellion was, Morgause had a whole army behind her. And trying to do something once Camelot was taken was merely pointless, there would be no innocent lives left to save. The only option they had was to attack during the attack.

Which would just cause chaos. They would be fighting a battle on two fronts, Arthur and his knights wouldn't realise what was happening, and still see them on Morgause's side, while Morgause would attack them for their treachery. So from where Morgana was standing, it seemed there task was this: try and convince Arthur that they were fighting for Camelot's side, not Morgause's.

Which would just go swimmingly.

It's not like Uther would mind. It's not like Morgana had magic, and had double crossed them all before. It's not like she's caused them all great pain and grief. So, it's not like there'd be a problem.

Not one. Single. Problem.

Which is why she was now lying under an animal hide on the surprisingly comfortable forest floor(maybe she'd just gotten used to living rough), staring up at the glittering sky, unable to fall asleep. All she could see was her death, but now she saw the druids and everyone she knew in Camelot dying too. And it was driving her slowly insane. Seeing the deaths of everyone and knowing it was her fault was too much for her to cope with. She felt like ripping handfuls of her hair out.

And that was when she heard it.

_Morgana_

A whisper, an almost caressing chant of her name. She felt a mind touch hers, and she knew that whoever it was meant no harm. She could feel the power behind the voice, and the age. She was lured towards its source, and quickly followed that temptation.

She trampled through the woods, her fascination causing her to throw caution aside. Her reckless new mindset caused her to breathe a sigh of relief, like a great weight was lifted off her shoulder, like she was finally free from a life sentence. She wasn't worried, she didn't feel she had to be careful, and to an overstressed Morgana, that was pure bliss.

Her mysteriously guided feet led her to a clearing surprising close to Camelot. She had not realised that they were so near the city, too caught up in her rebellion and now the lure of this unknown voice to notice the all too familiar surroundings.

She stopped moving, and looked around, trying to discern the shape of a figure from the dark landscape, but coming up short. Suddenly, she felt a gust of wind, and the light of the moon was shadowed from her face. Looking up, she saw a great beast with its wings seemingly covering the whole night sky, concealing the twinkling stars she had been gazing at only an hour ago. Too amazed by the beast to scream, she watched as it landed. As the thump of the beast's feet touching the ground vibrated the earth beneath her feet, she realised this beast was, in fact, a dragon.

Morgause had spoken briefly to her about dragons, but felt that it was a pointless subject as she believed them all to be dead. Only now Morgana could see how wrong her sister was, the living proof was right in front of her, staring her in the face. And here she was, meeting a great, powerful mystical beast, and frozen solid, with awe and fear.

"Hello Morgana. I'm glad you answered my call."

She found herself talking with a confidence she didn't know she possessed, "Well you didn't exactly give me much of a choice, did you?"

The dragon chuckled, "No, I suppose I did not. But I called you here for a very important reason. I have something of great urgency to share with you."

Morgana didn't know whether to be thrilled that the great beast sought her council from all of the world's magical beings, or sheer panic at the thought of more stress entering her life.

The dragon continued, "As you know, if Morgause's battle were to go ahead as planned, then Camelot will fall. But what you don't know is the repercussions of this fall."

"Are you trying to tell me that I don't understand the consequences of my friends dying, and the monarchy as we know it being destroyed? I don't need convincing. I've already deferred from Morgause's side. But what am I supposed to do. Now that this plan is in motion, how am I supposed to stop Morgause. The cost of meeting her in battle without Camelot on my side would be too high, that is if we even managed to succeed, a very unlikely possibility." Morgana instantly regretted releasing the day's tension on the beast, "Sorry. It's not you I'm mad at. It's this whole situation. I don't know how I'm going to do this. I'm lost, and there is no one to guide me."

"It is alright Morgana, I understand. And I know that foreseeing one's own death is difficult to cope with. But there is something you didn't foresee, something that you do not have the power to foresee yet. So let me enlighten you. A prophecy has been foretold, one that involves you and a man named Emrys."

The name threw Morgana for a moment, but she felt she knew what the dragon was referring too, "I already know this prophecy. I will let Emrys escape at the battle, and Morgause... Morgause will kill me for it. Then she will go after Emrys, and Emrys will kill her. The end."

The dragon took on a smirk - one similar to the look Morgana had patented - and spoke seriously, "That is merely one of the paths that you may have travelled on. In fact, that possibility is almost null, as you are no longer on opposing sides to Emrys."

"Yes, but Emrys does not know that!"

"That may be true, but Emrys is the type of man to listen and think before taking action. He would hear your plea, and I believe that he would spare you. However, the prophecy that I mentioned is another path you may take." Then it was as if something possessed the dragon, as if he was embodying someone else, or as if he were re-enacting a memory, "It has been foretold that two people will save Camelot; a man who is magic, and someone who is no longer trusted. Only if these two work together can the city be saved."

"But how does that relate to me and Emrys. I mean - Oh." Realisation hit Morgana as she understood what the dragon was hinting at. "Emrys is the man who is magic, and I am the one who is no longer trusted, are I not?"

"Yes Morgana, that is true. And if you tell Emrys that the Great Dragon told you your role in the prophecy, then I am certain that he will fight on your side. But beware young witch. If you do not reach Emrys in time, or if you are caught by Camelot's troops, then destiny may fail you."

Morgana nodded. "Wait! How am I supposed to tell who Emrys is. I highly doubt that I can run around the battlefield calling his name."

The dragon smiled at the young woman as he began to flap his great wings, "You know, they say that the eyes are the window to the soul. And his soul is one that has sung to yours for as long as you both have lived."

"Oh great. That's really helpful. Could you not be more blunt? Less confusing, perhaps?"

"You will soon come to learn young witch, like the warlock Emrys did before you, that only trivial conversation will stop a dragon from speaking in riddles" And with those final words, and one great flap, the dragon rose above the clearing, and flew off, soon blending in with the starry sky.

Morgana turned, and followed the same instincts that had led her to this clearing. When she finally returned to the camp, dawn was almost upon her, and laying down on the ground, she knew that even though her night ended the way she had expected - sleepless - she felt a whole lot more refreshed than she could've anticipated.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if you are excited as I am, but it's down to 0 days next chapter! The battle is coming up soon! I can't wait to write it!<strong>


	11. Preparation for battle

**I actually have a good excuse for taking so long to upload this time - EXAMS! ugh :/**

**I loved writing this chapter, even though it took the longest to write so far, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D**

* * *

><p><span>0 days<span>

It was finally here. The day he had been dreading since that fateful meeting in the woods. And somehow he was relieved. It was almost calming, knowing that his demise was near, and that there was nothing he could do about it.

The hunt for Emrys had been unsuccessful, and with no sorcerer to defend themselves against a legion of magic wielders, the whole of Camelot was doomed.

But now was not the time to dwell on gloom. Merlin had yet to come into Arthur's room to wake him, so Arthur knew that he only had a few more minutes of reflection before the horrific day truly began. _Speak of the devil_, Arthur thought, as his manservant burst into the room, looking like he'd literally thrown on his clothes(his shirt was on backward, but Arthur felt that he was allowed this one amusement today of all days, and so decided not to tell him).

Merlin threw open the curtains and mumbled his usual morning greeting. It was only when the light of the just risen sun bled into the room that Arthur noticed Merlin's fatigue. "Merlin, those bags under you're eyes look big enough to carry my armour! Did you not get _any_ sleep last night?" Arthur joked, though his tone rang sour in light of what the day promised.

"No." Merlin stated, pausing in his task of laying out Arthur's clothes as he recalled his 'talk' with the dragon last night. Though there was still several hours of the night left once he'd left the dragon, he'd tossed and turned the rest of the night trying to make sense of everything. If anything, it had only frustrated him more. Why couldn't the dragon simply tell him one fact? Was it too much to ask?

Arthur got dressed and ate in silence, only breaking it once they were out of his room.

"Merlin, you go and see if Gaius needs any help. I'll be at the armoury if you need me."

Merlin simply nodded, and moved down the corridor towards the physicians quarters.

"Right..." Arthur mumbled to himself, before turning and marching towards the armoury, where he was sure some knights would be in dire need for his help.

* * *

><p>Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. He had expected Arthur to have read the letter and want to discuss it, but evidently not. The clotpole had probably forgotten all about it! Reluctantly, Merlin accepted the fact that he'd have to get the prince to read the letter at one point, but for now he was perfectly content to help prepare for what was likely to be a horrendously bloody battle.<p>

When Merlin arrived at Gaius' rooms, he saw several people milling around, carrying medicinal supplies to and from the rooms. Merlin weaved his way through the people until he found Gaius. Merlin dragged Gaius away into his room so he could talk to him.

"Gaius, I need to go place some protective spells around the castle. Can you cover for me until I get back. I shouldn't be too long."

"That's fine Merlin -"

"Oh, and if Arthur does come looking for me, say I'm anywhere, _anywhere_, but the tavern."

"Ok Merlin but -"

"Bye Gaius. And thanks." Merlin then sped out of the room, leaving a frustrated Gaius muttering about useless nephews.

* * *

><p>Merlin was soon done with the wards, and jogged back to Gaius, making sure to sneak past all the guards. He hadn't been this careful only to be found out by being seen by a random guard.<p>

When Merlin entered the room, Gaius dragged Merlin to his supply cupboard and handed him a basket.

"Put as much as you can in there. We don't know how much time we have left. Speaking of which," Gaius paused and checked his surroundings. Once he was sure no-one was eavesdropping, he handed Merlin a vial, "I know you wanted to use that ageing spell again, but you still don't know how to undo it, it's too risky; so I spent ages looking through books and I found this potion that will do the same thing. The potion feeds off the magic in you to keep on working. I estimated that with your... level of skill it would normally last around two days, but the more magic you use, the shorter it lasts, so do not take it until the last possible second.

Merlin nodded, "Thanks Gaius." then he quickly began to shove vials and pouches into the basket while Gaius instructed his other 'volunteers'. Once the basket was full it weighed so much that Merlin felt his arms would break. He struggled to walk with it, so he knew he'd look a fool waddling with it to the Great Hall.

As he waddled out of the physicians quarters and down the corridor, he heard the pounding of footfalls._ Great_, he though,_ knowing my luck, it'll be Arthur coming to mock me._

Sure enough, seconds later Merlin felt a pat(more like a whack) on his back, and a familiar voice spoke to him. However, the comment wasn't quite as scathing as he expected.

"C'mon Merlin, stop being such a girl. Here, let me take that." Arthur joked as he grabbed the basket out of Merlin's dying arms with ease and jogged down the corridor, "And stop being so slow, there's a war about to begin!"

Merlin, who had been grinning cheerily to himself, ran to catch up with Arthur. Once he stumbled to Arthur's side, Arthur noticed how out of breath his servant was and slowed to a walk.

"You know Merlin, for being a young man, you're quite unfit."

"Oi!"

Arthur chuckled, "You're not denying it! Anyway, you seem in a much better mood than early this morning."

"Yeah, I guess I just needed to be on my own for a bit. Plus chatting to Gaius always cheers me up."

"You two are like a couple of old fishwives, always nattering away like you have a hundred secrets to share. I bet you know all the gossip around here."

"Not really. Well, actually, the maid that takes your dirty clothes -"

"Because you never remember."

"The maid that take your clothes had an affair with George."

Arthur stared wide eyes at Merlin. "George. As in my father's servant. The man who makes jokes about brass. That George?"

"The one and only."

"I suppose it's high time a girl took interest in him..."

For a moment the two men stared at one another. Then, unable to contain it any longer, they both burst out laughing as they entered the Great Hall. They both soon sobered up(though Arthur let out a tiny giggle when he saw George standing next the King, which he disguised as a cough).

Uther sat on his throne, regal as ever, bar the slightly weary look in his eyes. Arthur seemed relieved at seeing Uther out of bed, but hid it behind a calm exterior as he walked up to him. For now he must ignore that Uther was his father and see him as his King.

"Arthur, how are the preparations going?"

"Well sire. All the knights are prepared, the defences are as strong as ever, and we are in the process of readying the Great Hall for the wounded."

"Excellent. You are dismissed." And with that Merlin and Arthur turned to empty the basket and return for more supplies, when the King spoke once again, "Not you boy."

Merlin turned to the King, and nervously headed towards him. Hundreds of panicky thought were running through his head; had Uther found out he had magic, had he read the letter and worked out that Merlin wrote it, oh god he was going to die!

Uther stood staring at Merlin until Arthur had left the hall. Only then he spoke, "I want to thank you boy. It is good to see my son laughing. If either one of us does not make it through today, I'd like to say, I'm glad that it was you who saved my son all those years ago. I know I haven't behaved as well as I could towards you, but my recent illness has made me realise that perhaps my hatred for magic has bled over to other parts of my life. For that I am sorry."

Merlin stood there shocked, unable to move. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Somehow he mustered the courage to say, "Thank you sire, " and left once the King dismissed him.

As soon as he stepped out of the hall he was yanked aside by Arthur.

"Did my father just say what I think he just said?"

Merlin turned to face Arthur, dazed, "I'm not sure. I can't help thinking that I'm dreaming."

"Well, and if you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone I will kill you - slowly and painfully - I'd like to say that I'm also glad that it was you who saved me that day."

"Yep. Definitely dreaming."

Arthur smacked Merlin on the head, "Come one. We better get back to Gaius."

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when the men stopped for a break. The prince and his servant sat down in one of the quieter corridors with their backs against the wall. Merlin turned to Arthur.<p>

"How are you holding up"

"What do you mean?"

"Arthur, you can't fool me. You've been making jokes and laughing all day, pretending you're not worried at all. But I know that it's all a front, you worry about everything. So tell me how your coping, because I know that I'm not."

"Fine, you want to know what my problem is? I have a whole city to defend against an army, which just so happens to be an army full of sorcerers that we cannot fight! Our only chance of surviving is resting on two people, neither of which we can find, and without them both there is no hope for Camelot." Arthur snapped. Then, he slowly calmed down and let out a sigh, "Sorry. It's just, I'm scared. Not for myself, but for everyone and everything I fight for. And the fact that they could attack at any point today - I can't stand it! The waiting is slowly killing me!"Arthur turned to Merlin, "Help me. Tell me what I have to do Merlin. Do that thing where you suddenly become all wise out of nowhere and tell me what to do."

Merlin was silent for a few moments before he stood up and looked down at the prince, "You already know what to do Arthur, heck you've been doing it all day."

"Do you mean to say there's nothing more I can do? That I've just got to sit here and wait?"

"Yes, there is nothing more you can do. Someone else on the other hand may have exactly what you seek. My advice to you is to read something you forgot about before." And with that Merlin turned and began to walk down the corridor.

"What's that supposed to mean? Merlin!" Arthur called to the retreating back of his manservant.

Merlin, however, ignored the prince, and rounded the corner wondering if perhaps a certain troublesome beast had rubbed off on him.

Arthur rested his head on the wall, going over and over Merlin's words. Suddenly, he remembered the letter Merlin had handed him the other day. Jumping up, he sped towards his chambers and rummaged through the piles of parchment on his desk until he found the unopened envelope.

Arthur took a deep breath, then opened it.

_Prince Arthur,_  
><em>I understand that you have been looking for me. I am sorry that I couldn't let you find me, but it is of the utmost importance that you my identity remains hidden for as long as possible. However, I can tell you that I will fight for Camelot in this coming battle, do not doubt that. I have just as much to fight for in Camelot as you do.<em>  
><em>You are probably wondering why I would choose to fight for the side that murders my kind. It's because of you. You see, it is my destiny to protect the Once and Future King - the man who will unite the whole of Albion, the man who will bring magic back to the land, along with peace - that man happens to be you.<em>  
><em>You probably don't believe me, but like it or not, it is true. And I would not have spent the past few years saving you from all kinds of trouble if I weren't sure.<em>  
><em>I know this is a lot to take in, but I hope that my participation in this battle does help you all.<em>  
><em>Emrys<em>

_Arthur_ was dumbfounded. He had no idea how to handle this information. Not only had Emrys agreed to fight, he's made some outrageous and untrue(they couldn't be true, right?) claims. Arthur didn't know what to do with the situation - should he leave Emrys be, or put out order out to kill this evidently insane man on sight. He decided to call a meeting of the round table to see if they could help.

Once all the knights, plus Gwen, Gaius and Merlin, had sat down Arthur read out the letter. The first response was Merlin exclaiming in pain and glaring at Gaius, then apologising and claiming that he hit his leg off the table.

The first real response came from Gwaine, "Well, at least we have found one of the sorcerers. That increases our chances of surviving by a lot. I do find it interesting that Princess over here will bring magic back. Better not let daddy know, or he might take away your favourtie dress!"

The whole table laughed, Gwaine's joke releasing the tension that had arisen at the letter. Lancelot then decided to have his input, "I say that we let Emrys do what he must. We can worry about the rest of the letter once this battle is good and over."

The rest of the knights concurred, despite some of the others' aversion to magic earlier. For the first time since the last great threat to Camelot, the whole table agreed on something, they were all driven towards the same goal, which was a huge weight off of Arthur's shoulders. He turned to his comrades and smiled, "Glad we're all on the same page. Lets head down to the armoury and grab our armour. Night is falling, which means that the attack is almost upon us."

* * *

><p>While the knights, Arthur and Merlin went to the armoury, Gwen and Gaius headed the the Great Hall, prepared to treat the wounded. Being away from the battle, all the could do was wait for the first wounded to appear before they could even tell how the battle was faring.<p>

Once everyone had their armour on - except Merlin - Arthur walked out into the courtyard to speak to all of his army.

"First of all, I'd like to say that this is your last chance to leave. You will not be looked down on for leaving now. I will not lie to you, our chances of winning are slim." When no-one made a move, Arthur continued, "Today will be tough, and the battle hard, but if we fight with all of our strength, I know that -"

Arthur was cut off by a lookout crying of the opposing army's arrival. Arthur decided that now was not the time for a big speech, so he simply cried, "For Camelot!" As the army prepared for the first onslaught of magic. Sure enough, a red flash shot up towards the courtyard. As the missile reached the height of its arc and began to fall, the whole army braced themselves.

Then, just as the missile fell to the height of Camelot's tallest towers, it seemed to hit some sort of invisible barrier and exploded hundreds of feet above the army. The whole army stared up in disbelief.

Arthur smiled to himself - looks like Emrys pulled through. They might actually have a shot in this battle.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>

**Personally, I don't like the last two sections, but I can't seem to make it work for me. If you have any suggestions on how to make them better, pleas let me know :)**

**I'm so excited for the battle! I have it all planned out and I can't wait to write it. I might split the battle itself into two separate chapters just so I can explain everything clearly, because it could get confusing with the viewpoints of Morgana and Merlin occurring in the same place.**

**This chapter kind of marks the beginning of the end of this story - makes me want to cry :'(**


	12. The battle begins

**Ok, I am completely prepared to have you all hate me, but my summer has been insane! I've been out of the country for two weeks and in another city for a week, with no laptop access in either place. When I was home, I had over a week's worth of school work to catch up on and a mountain of other things. I think I've died from stress about 3 times this summer! :P**

**Anyway, explanation over, onto the battle :D**

* * *

><p>Morgana saw the confusion and a hint of fear in her sister's eyes. The unexpected barrier to their magic had thrown the strong leader. All Morgana could do was admire their handiwork, and be thankful that there was another sorcerer fighting for Camelot's cause. Most likely more than one from the strength of the shield. Morgause had her strongest soldiers fire spell after spell at it, but the shield appeared completely unaffected.<p>

Morgause threw up her hand, signalling that the men and women should stop. "We'll have to go into Camelot itself a little earlier than I had planned, we cannot fight from out here." the witch admitted rather begrudgingly.

The army lined up in formation, with the best fighters at the front and the strongest sorcerers bringing up the rear. Seeing the army lined up reinforced the fear in Morgana at seeing such a formidable force, though some of the fear was alleviated seeing her druid friends stationed near the back. Camelot could deal with the fighters, it was only the ones with strong magic they really had to worry about.

At Morgause's signal, the army moved forward and through the outer city walls. However, what Morgause didn't count on was there being more obstacles to hinder the march. Which was almost foolish of her. Considering the effort put into the shield, it came to no surprise to Morgana that there were traps in place, which was why she had hung back when the army had begun to move.

The army was suddenly bombarded with flying crates, barrels and whatever else seemed to be lying around. Random patches of earth began to shift, sucking in whoever was standing there into the ground like quick sand. Walls of foliage shot up, blocking the army's path. It was as if the town itself was attacking the troops.

Morgana broke into her trademark smirk, but for a very different reason to the one her smile was normally associated with. For the first time she felt that perhaps Camelot stood a fighting chance.

The moral of Camelot's army quickly picked up when they witnessed the lower town defending the city as fiercely as any knight would. As sorcerer after sorcerer fall to the defence, their chances of winning were increasing greatly. None of the knights questioned the fact that the lower town was acting of its own accord, rather choosing to look the other way and call it a lucky gust of wind here and there, with the occasional coincidental weak patch of ground.

The knights of the round table however, knew exactly what was going on, and smirked at the almost childish tricks their ally was playing on the sorcerers. Leon cast a glance upwards, and saw the shimmer in the air which he now recognised as the tell-tale signs of their shield. He knew that the fact that the shield was still holding strong after that barrage of attack meant that their sorcerer had to pack quite a punch, though he had no clue how much strength the man truly held.

Leon turned to Arthur, a man he knew he could always rely on to lead them well in a battle, and queried what the new plan of attack. Arthur answered with a few hand motions, and Leon nodded showing he understood.

"Psst." Leon suddenly heard Merlin whisper to his left, and turned to face the man.

"What?" Leon hissed, wondering what could be so important seconds before a battle.

"What did Arthur mean by all that?" Merlin asked, trying to imitate Arthur's hand gestures but instead looking like he was having some sort of fit.

Leon sighed inwardly, "He was telling us that once the first enemy breaks through the lower town, the first division will attack."

"Why only the first?"

"God Merlin, you are around one of the finest battle strategists in Camelot on a daily basis! How is it that none of this goes in?"

Merlin shrugged, "Just lucky I guess."

"Only the first can attack, because the arch separating the lower town from the courtyard will constrict the number of enemies able to make it through, so that means that only a portion of the army is needed to defend Camelot."

"Ok, got it." Merlin nodded - so vigorously that Leon was almost convinced that Merlin was still just as clueless.

Both men were soon drawn back to the battle at hand when one lone sorcerer broke into the courtyard. The man stared at the men gathered in the courtyard, and - bravely - ran forward releasing a yell. Gwaine stepped forward and with a simple punch, knocked the man out cold. He turned to the first division and shrugged his shoulders.

"I would've felt bad killing him, it would have seemed unfair. He didn't have a chance!"

The sound of more men nearing the exit caused the first division to move forward, guarding the courtyard in rows three men wide - that was all that could fit in the bottleneck pathway between the two areas of Camelot.

Seconds later, men from both sides were slashing and swinging their swords, and Arthur was shouting orders here and there. Now that chaos was beginning to descend, Merlin realised that this was an opportune moment to leave the front - which was both frustrating and necessary. Merlin walked over to Arthur and waved to get his attention.

"I'm going to see if Gaius needs any help. I'm sure a flurry of the injured will be arriving soon, and he could use all the extra hands he can get."

Arthur just nodded at Merlin to show his consent, while proud that Merlin was thinking independently and strategically - though he's never tell Merlin that.

Potion from Gaius in hand, Merlin raced towards the physicians quarters, diverting his course at the last moment once out of sight, and headed towards a temporarily vacated house to gulp down what he was sure was a vile tasting remedy and go through the ageing process. Once aged, and with an alibi, Merlin - now Emrys - could try to fulfill his end of the prophecy.

Morgana was soon lost in the chaos of the attacking town, which was exactly the place she wanted to be. With Morgause and the rest of the army focusing on getting through the town unscathed, Morgana and her druids were in the perfect position to slip away and find the man who could help her win over Camelot.

Butterflies tumbled around her stomach as she looked for a relatively clear path out of the town. Suddenly, almost as if fate were smiling down on her, she saw exactly what she was looking for, as she led her newfound friends through her imaginary path. Once out of the frenzy, she felt it would be best to go around the edges of the courtyard until she was nearly behind Camelot's defences.

The nooks and crannies she lead the druids through would've appeared like dead ends to any other person, but to Morgana, who grew up with the city itself as her playground, the secret passageways were as familiar as the back of her hand.

Soon, they came out of the town in an obscure part of the inner city, near the entrance to the physicians quarters. Morgana was wondering how long she would have to wait when she heard the sound of a cough to her right. Whipping round, she spotted an old man leaving what she assumed was his house, muttering to himself.

He noticed her seconds after she saw him, and he instantly raised his hand as if he were about to perform a spell on her.

She raised her hands in surrender, favouring the sorcerers sign of surrender by showing him the backs of her hands rather than the palms - the backs of a magician's hands are far less formidable than the palms, the focus point for all external magic. Shakily, she called out to him, "Look, I know you probably don't believe me, but I'm not Camelot's enemy. I want to help."

The old man looked at her sceptically, and started walking towards her, his hand still raised threateningly.

Morgana sighed, she realised how pathetic what she way saying sounded, "I assume you're the sorcerer who's causing havoc in town, and also the one responsible for the shield. Well, according to some dragon, we're supposed to work together. Surely that means something to you?"

The man balked at the mention of the dragon, and tentatively lowered his hand. At this point, he was just over an arms length away. "Yes it does. In fact, I should've worked out earlier who the other half of the prophecy referred to, but I was too caught up in my part. But that does not necessarily mean that I'm just going to believe you've changed. Just because something is foretold, does not mean it is always happens."

Morgana was ready to explain herself, but something in the tone of his voice caught her off guard. It had a ring of familiarity to it, she just couldn't place it. Then, she remembered the dragon's advice, and looked into the man's eyes. In contrast with the man's appearance, for all the wisdom they held, his sharp blue eyes held so much youth that it shocked her. The contrast of knowledge and naïvety fit the last piece in the puzzle of this man, and though it made no sense, she suddenly knew who was standing in front of her.

"Merlin...?"

* * *

><p><strong>I literally had butterflies writing this chapter, especially the last bit! Things are happening!<strong>

**Tell me what you though of it - the good, the bad and the ugly :P**

**P.S. Anybody got a good idea for the cover, because I have no artistic talent!**


	13. A new ally

**Yes, I know you must all hate me, so I would like to say thank you for still reading my story, even throughout my sporadic updates... Hopefully this chapter(the longest I've posted yet!) will help make up for me :D**

* * *

><p>The roars and grunts of men fighting to exhaustion; the slick sheen of sweat apparent on everyone's forehead; the singing of steel kissing steel: all these things drove Arthur's blood into an adrenalin-fuelled frenzy. His body was fluid as he ducked and dived to avoid the swing of another's sword, or a burst of magic. His own sword was like an extension of his arm, moving before he'd even realised he needed to move it. It was as if he was born for battle, as if fighting was just instinctual. His body sang from the whole experience.<p>

It was because he was so caught up in the thrill of the battle that it took him so long to register that the man he was fighting next to was in fact his father.  
>"Father! What are you doing here?" Arthur yelled, fighting to be heard over the noise of the thousands of men around him.<p>

"Why wouldn't I be here Arthur? I am the King, and a King should fight with his men. Especially when we are fighting against this magical scum! The idiots are so stupid that they blocked their own spells earlier on!"

Arthur knew there was no point trying to explain to Uther that the spell was cast from a sorcerer on their side, so he let the man think what he wanted. He also knew there was no point in trying to convince the King to return to the safety of the castle, so instead he made it his sole purpose to protect his father, all the while fighting what seemed like an endless flood of people.

* * *

><p>Merlin stared at Morgana in shock, unable to move. How had she worked it out? For god's sake, she'd never even seen him in this disguise. Even Arthur had seen more of him - then again, this was Arthur he was talking about.<p>

Deciding there was no point in trying to pretend otherwise, Merlin sighed in defeat, "Yes. It's me Morgana. But -" He was cut off by Morgana repeatedly hitting him, "Ow! What are you doing?"

"You stupid, ignorant, runt of a man! All this time you had magic and you let me wallow in misery all by myself. If you had just talked to me about it. I would have kept your secret. And I would never have gone off with Morgause - the most awful mistake of my life. The only reason I went with her was because we both and magic, and she sympathised with me. You selfish twit!" By the end of her tirade, Morgana had floods of tears streaming down her face/ Her beatings had slowed and softened, ending with her collapsing on Merlin, her shoulders shaking with the sobs that racked her body. Merlin, completely thrown by the bawling woman on his shoulder, merely wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her.

After a few moments, her tears had subsided, and she stepped out from Merlin's embrace, a little embarrassed by her emotional breakdown, but feeling fully justified in her actions. She looked up at Merlin expectantly, waiting for some sort of explanation.

Merlin sighed once more, "I couldn't tell you. Believe me, I wanted to, but a cryptic friend of mine said that I couldn't. And as annoying as he is, I trust his judgement completely, though it killed me watching you struggle with your magic."

Morgana paused for a moment, pondering over Merlin's excuse. She replied to Merlin seconds later, having reached some sort of conclusion, "Yes, I suppose I can almost understand why you blindly followed his orders, he does give off an aura of complete knowledge. But that does not mean that I forgive you in the slightest."

Merlin nodded at this, as if he expected no less from her. It was odd for Morgana to see the boy who she knew as foolish and naive appear before her as a wise old man. It should be unsettling, but instead the knowledge in Merlin's eyes seemed to suit him far more than his boyish innocence ever did.

At this point the bemused druids - forgotten completely by the reunited pair - decided to speak up. An older man, the leader of this group, took a step toward them, "Pardon me, I do not mean to appear rude, but we are in the middle of a battle which, unless we help, is unlikely to be won by Camelot." The man then addressed Merlin alone, "I take it you are Emrys, and that you are the sole magical defender of Camelot. We would greatly appreciate your assistance."

At the mention of Merlin's druid name, all the druids sank to their knees in reverence.

Merlin quickly asked the druids to stop bowing - he really didn't like it when they did that - and sheepishly turned to Morgana, awaiting another verbal lashing, only to find her as white as a sheet, "Morgana, are you feeling well?""You're Emrys?" She exclaimed in disbelief. And then another thing the druid had mentioned dawned on her, "You have been defending Camelot alone? But Morgause has hundreds of soldiers, and that shield barely flinched at the army's attack. And all those traps you placed in the lower town - you must be exhausted! In fact, I'm surprised you're not dead."

Merlin chuckled, "I'm barely breaking a sweat Morgana. The greatest sorcerer to ever live does have some meaning. Now, I believe your druid friend is right, we better go help out Camelot's army, even if they don't want our assistance. As usual, Arthur would be dead without me." and without waiting to see if he was being followed, he turned at hobbled towards the front lines. Morgana, thrown by the day's revelations, could only mindlessly follow the old man.

* * *

><p>When the reached the centre of the battle, the renegade group was stunned. From where they were standing, Camelot appeared to be winning. The traps in the town were still going strong, and taking out as many sorcerers as they possibly could. Also, Arthur had positioned the troops so as to create a bottleneck, meaning the opposing side could only attack with a few soldiers at a time.<p>

They had to give it to Arthur, he was great at strategies.

However, as the moved closer, they noticed the fatigue evident in every man's eyes, and the low morale. As for the enemy, even with being attacked on two fronts, for every man that fell, there was always at least two other men to replace him. Camelot may be putting up a strong fight, stronger than they may have anticipated, but it was evident they would lose.

And just when things couldn't appear to get much worse, Morgause stepped into view. Most had hoped that as she had not been seen since the start of the fight, she had perished in the lower town. But it seemed that Lady Luck was not smiling on the defending forces on this gloomy day.

Morgause looked across the battlefield, her eyes pinpointing on Morgana, and her she looked almost relieved, but she quickly covered the look. "_Sister!_" she called with her mind. Morgana was stunned at first, unsure of how to reply - had Morgause not yet released that she had been betrayed?

"_Morgause... what do you want?_" Perhaps that was a little sharp, but Morgana was past pleasant chatting.

The blonde witch seemed thrown by Morgana's tone, but as she had the past few days, she merely pushed her doubts aside, "_How did you get behind the enemy forces? You must lead as many of us there as possible. Camelot would not survive being surrounded._"

"_I am not going to help you sis-Morgause. Ever since you started this ridiculous quest to destroy Camelot, I began noticing that you are not the strong figurehead I always viewed you as. Instead, now all I see before me is a deranged, broken woman, trying to heal her wounds with the blood of thousands. And I cannot do it any more I cannot allow you to destroy my mind as well, so I am fighting for Camelot. We were wrong Morgause, the way to bring magic back to the land is not through more death, but through forgiveness. You must forgive Arthur for his father's mistakes, and he can forgive us for all of our mistakes._" Maybe what she was saying with slightly silly, but Morgana passionately believed every word she was saying, or rather thinking.

Across the fighting men, Morgause's face twisted in blind fury. Unable to hold in her anger, Morgause let out a roar so loud it was almost inhuman, releasing a burst of power in time with her scream. All the traps suddenly stopped working, and the front lines of Camelot were thrown away, destroying their carefully placed battle front. For a moment, the whole of the city was quiet, each side waiting to see how the crazed witch would act next.

"Sister, how can you think that these _fools_ can help our goal in anyway. I would rather die than forgive them. What has bewitched you so?"

"Nothing has bewitched me Morgause." At the sound of Morgana's voice behind them, several rows of Camelot's defence turned around, their swords now aimed at the small renegade group, their spirits dropping as they saw they now must fight two enemy forces. Arthur and Uther were both furious at seeing the witch that had ripped out both of their hearts the day she tried to take the throne for herself. However, the woman in question was focused solely on her half sister, "To put it simply, I have seen the error of my ways. However stupid that may sound, it is the truth. We cannot expect people to accept magic if it brought back with the deaths of their loved ones. Unnecessary death is what caused this set of events 20 years ago, it will not end with more bloodshed."

"If that is how you see it sister, then you must know that you and every single one involved in your pathetic resistance is now my enemy too. And do not come crying back to me when the King and his son are not what you believed them to be. As of now, you are no longer my sister, you are just another death I must cause." Morgause turned to her troops, who were staring at the exchange dumbfounded, "Sorcerers, attack them!"

And then the battle was suddenly full of life and death once more.

The soldiers facing Morgana and Merlin looked unsure of what to do. Morgana was claiming that she was on their side, but the witch could easily be planning to betray them all. However, their inner dilemma was soon cut short when Arthur and Uther burst through their ranks. The younger royal soon had his sword aimed at Morgana's neck, ignoring what he saw as more minor threats for the moment.

Arthur was the first to talk, "Morgana. What makes you think, for even a second, that we are going to believe that you want to fight for Camelot. You're whole life, you've been fighting against my father at every turn. I should kill you right now, and save everyone the trouble of figuring out your little schemes."  
>Morgana was frozen, unable to come up with a conclusive reason for trusting her that did not involve magic. Merlin however, was quick to interject.<p>

"Now, if I were you, I wouldn't kill her."

Arthur did not move his sword from Morgana's neck, but searched to find the owner of the voice. When his eyes landed on Merlin(or Dragoon to him) his eyes widened in both shock and recognition, "You! What on earth makes you think I'm going to listen to what you have to say either. You almost got an innocent girl killed for your acts."

"Because I am not who you think I am. I am not 'Dragoon the Great'. I am Emrys."

Arthur subconsciously dropped his sword. He was not sure whether to be happy that Emrys, the man he had been searching for for days, was standing in front of him, and evidently helping the people; or to be furious that the man who was nearly responsible for Gwen's death, was also going to be the one to save them.

He thought back to that day, in despair as he was sure he would lose Gwen, only to find the real sorcerer in his room. He caught the man red handed, planting a poultice under his pillow. And then it hit Arthur. Why would the sorcerer be placing a poultice under his pillow? The only reason Gwen was accused of sorcery was because Uther believed she had enchanted him to love her. But his love for her was not the product of an enchantment, so there was no magic present to begin with.

Meaning this man in front of him and almost sacrificed himself to save Gwen, by pretending to be bewitching Arthur.

God, he'd been so eager to get Uther to believe that Gwen was not using magic that he hadn't even thought of any of this. How could he be so stupid?

Realising he had been staring blankly at the ground for a while, he once more looked at Dra-Emrys, clearing his throat before he spoke, "So you are real. Even with the letter, I couldn't help but think that it was all a lie - why else would you refuse to show your face when I was so willing to accept your help? But now I understand why you felt that I had to wait until now to know who you are. I probably would've killed you on the spot, prophecy be damned, but seeing the impact you've had already shows just how much we need you..." He trailed off for a second, but then remember why the man had spoken in the first place, "Why should I not kill Morgana? Do you not know what she has done to me, to all of us?"

Emrys' eyes drooped with a great sadness, "I understand all to well what she has done. I wish I did not, for her actions have caused me great pain as well. But the reason you cannot kill her is because she is the other half to the prophecy. She is essential if Camelot is to succeed today."

Before anyone else could get a word in edgeways, Morgana decided it was time she spoke for herself, "I understand if you wish to see me dead - if our roles were reversed, I would want the same. But at least let me help with the battle. And if you still want my death after it all, then I will comply with your wishes."

Emrys turned to Morgana, eyes wide with shock, completely thrown by her declaration, "What, no, Morgana, you cannot-"

"I accept your offer Morgana. It is fair, and I believe just." Arthur interrupted. As much as he was thankful for the sorcerers help, he would not blindly follow his every thought.

Emrys turned to argue with Arthur, but was stopped by an exclamation from the King, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS?"

Almost wincing, the three in question turned to the King. Arthur, feeling it would be best to come from him rather than the two magic users, tentatively decided to explain, "You see father, a few days ago, myself and Merlin encountered a sorcerer. My first thought was to kill him, but instead of attacking he gave a warning to us, along with a prophecy. He foretold this very battle, and he told us of the only way to win." Arthur then gestured towards Emrys and Morgana, "These two standing here are our only hope."

At this, the group all turned to look at the battle raging in front of them. Camelot were still holding fast, but they could not keep up their defence for much longer, especially with the traps in the lower town no longer working.

"I do not care what you have been told Arthur, I will not have _sorcerers_ fighting alongside us. They will be just as likely to betray us as to save us. More so, in fact." Uthur spat.

Morgana expected Arthur just to go along with what Uthur had said, just as he had always done. But it appeared that Arthur was done playing the role of the perfect son, for he grasped Uthur's shoulder and boldly stared at his father, "I am sorry father, but on this point I will not budge. These two will fight for us, and if you cannot cope with that fact, I will lock you up until the battle is over. I will not let your stubbornness keep us from the only chance we have."

And with that, Arthur, Morgana, Emrys and the druids all dove into the thrall of the battle, leaving a dumbfounded Uthur behind, still staring at the spot his son had just vacated.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, this was originally going to include all of the battle, but the chapter was getting very long, and I knew that it could easily reach 6,000 words, and I just feel that's too long a chapter, so I split it up. Sorry!<strong>


	14. Magic fights for Camelot

**Warning: This chapter is a tiny bit descriptive of deaths and blood and stuff. If you don't like that, don't read. (seriously, only a tiny bit, like a few lines)**

**I know this is a fast update, but I got such a rush from writing the last chapter, and this was all going to be in the last chapter but it got too long, I couldn't help but write this as fast as humanly possible. I hope that doesn't mean that it's rushed, because I feel really good about this chapter.**

**I HAVE SO MANY FEELS FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**I also wanted to mention that practically all of this whole story is unedited, so if you see any mistakes please point them out, and I will fix it :D**

**Enjoy the end of the battle!**

**Oh, and by the way, this is ALMOST 5000 WORDS LONG. Wow... I didn't know I had it in me :S**

* * *

><p>By the time the Prince and his new allies returned to the brawl, Camelot had managed to dispatch most of the strong fighters. Which was of course an excellent achievement, except now the strong sorcerers were appearing. The many different colourful bursts of magic lit up the dark battlefield - night was beginning to hit them, another worry for Arthur - a sight which could've been seen as beautiful were it not for the death that followed.<p>

However, soon Emrys, Morgana and the druids were firing back just as many spells, and deflecting most of what was aimed at Camelot. Arthur surveyed the army's reaction, and was glad to see that most soldiers kept on fighting, some even looking relieved, while only a few looked angry at the additional help. The fact that they got to see the magic weilders in action saving lives probably factored in their acceptance.

Arthur noticed that instead of orderly lines of defence, the two armies were completely mixed - it was so frustrating that their 'bottleneck' defence had been destroyed, it could've saved countless lives.

The Prince was so caught up in his own strategic thoughts that he barely noticed the sorcerer standing next to him. However, years of training did not fail him, and he quickly spun around and gutted the man before he could begin any incantation.

Soon, he was overwhelmed with the enemy, most seeing him as the most worthy opponent. With the help of a few knights, he was managing to keep most at bay, but he knew he could not hold out for long, the number of enemies attacking him was too great. His sword was swinging faster than ever, and his feet were moving so much he felt he would soon wear a hole in either his shoes or the ground - something had to give. He wasn't thinking about where he swung the weapon, or who he was hitting - there was no time to think with that many people attacking him - so he just hoped that his allies were not close enough to be caught in his wild swings.

Then all Arthur felt was a hot, white flash of pain in his stomach, and he looked down to see a sword covered in his own blood protruding through his chain mail. He could feel himself getting dizzy from the pain and loss of blood, and could only be sad that he would die before seeing if Camelot would win her greatest battle yet.

The sword was removed from his gut, and he saw a man to his right begin to swing to finish the job, when a burst of flame roared in a ring all around him, taking out many men nearby him - including the bringer of his death. He tried to turn his head to see who had produced the fire, only to be brought gently to the ground by a pair of feminine hands.

He struggled to keep his eyes open, but he looked up to see locks of dark curls framing the face of his half sister, a face he knew better than his own. She was murmuring softly, and it was only when her eyes glowed golden and the pain in his stomach began to decrease did he realise that she must have been casting a spell. Suddenly filled with a new burst of life, he looked down at his stomach only to see that no wound remained, the only evidence that he received it in the first place being his bloodstained tunic.

Arthur turned to face Morgana, and noticed tears streaming down her face. Without thinking, he reached a hand towards her face and wiped away the tears falling. She smiled at the kind gesture, "I'm sorry, I know you don't like me, and you probably didn't even want my help, but I couldn't let you die, not while I had the power to save you."

Arthur almost laughed at that, "I'm thankful you did Morgana. Believe me, I may face death frequently, but by no means does it mean that I want to die."

Deciding that he had been on the ground far too long, Arthur pushed himself up from the ground, and then offered a hand to Morgana. She almost refused it - she never had liked to appear weak or needy - but she grabbed his hand anyway. It was only when they were both on their feet that Arthur realised that no-one was attacking them. He then noticed a faint shimmer around them, and guessed that Morgana had put a shield up around them to heal him.

Once she saw that he was once again in prime condition, she lowered the shield, knowing that he would hate to appear a coward, he would hate that he was safe while his men were not. Once the shield was removed, they both returned to fighting the numerous people around them, though with the help of magic the enemies numbers were dropping much faster than before.

As they were fighting, Arthur's thoughts quickly flitted to Morgana. He was starting to reconsider his opinion of her, but was still nervous of trusting her again. For all he knew, she was just putting up another facade - she did have them fooled for a whole year. But maybe, just maybe, there was a chance for reconciliation.

* * *

><p>Over in another part of the brawl, another man was thinking of Morgana.<p>

Merlin was confused to say the least. For so long he had pushed aside any romantic thoughts towards Morgana - when they first met, she was so far out of his league and social status, he knew nothing could happen, and then when she became evil he shut down any kind thoughts towards her.

But now she was on their side. And she was no longer the esteemed princess she once was. So a tiny part of his brain had hope that something could happen. He deserved a chance with someone - Freya had been ripped from him so fast that they barely got to know each other.

The smell of burning brought him back to the battle raging on, and he noticed the bottom of his robe was on fire. For a second he thought of where to find some water, but soon remembered that he could freely use magic in this form, and so he dispelled the flames with a wave of his hand, before returning to the fight.

He was having no difficulty in the battle. In fact, he had barely moved from the spot he had begun in, defeating any enemy with a thought. Even some of the people who were considered unbelievably strong sorcerers were an easy task for him. Though it was horrible to think, he was almost bored.

The knights fighting near him were grinning, their morale soaring seeing such formidable foes being swept aside like they were mere insects. For every enemy the dispatched, Emrys would've killed ten-fold.

As Merlin was fighting - though it could barely be called that - he noticed the King in a far corner of the battle.

The King had managed to get himself cornered with no other knights present. Merlin moved towards the King, and without any indication of his intentions, threw the enemy sorcerer as far away as possible.

The King then faced Merlin, a scowl on his face, and shouted across the battlefield, "I do not want your help, nor do I need it. You and your kind disgust me, and I hope that you all fall in this battle. I do not know how you have convinced my son otherwise, but Camelot does not need you to win this war."

Uther then turned to rejoin the main fight, when his head suddenly twisted at an unnatural angle, and his body fell to the ground. Merlin let out a cry - though they had never got on, he never wanted the man dead - and looked around to find the perpetrator, intent on destroying them, only to see the cold, deranged eyes of Morgause herself.

* * *

><p>After saving Arthur, Morgana fought with a smile on her face. To everyone else, it seemed she had finally cracked, just like her sister before her. But the reason for Morgana's smile was not insanity, nor was it malicious. No, Morgana was smiling because she felt that maybe because of the instinctual act of saving her brother's life, she had somehow managed to redeem herself.<p>

Though who could blame her if she had lost grip on her sanity. She just found out that Merlin is Emrys - the most powerful man ever. At first she had been angry, if he'd said something they could've worked through it together. She would not have spent months of her life feeling alone and terrified, or at least, until Morgause came along. She would never have turned her back on everyone she loved.

She knew she hadn't been the easiest person to put his trust in, she was the King's ward afterall, but did he really think so low of her that he thought she would turn him in.

But he had been told not to by the dragon, and that did mean a lot to her. Even from only encountering the beast once, she herself placed her utmost trust in him, and if the roles were reversed, she probably would've followed his orders without question as well.

She also must not forget that Merlin did help her meet the druids, he did try to help her with her magic without revealing his own. And he always listened to what she had to say, after those horrible dreams. He tried to be there for her without going against the dragon's wishes.

She was also slightly glad to find out that he had magic, because it explained why he poisoned her. In the time she had spent away from Camelot, she had learned what Morgause had done to her. And she knew that the only way to combat it was to kill her. Knowing Merlin had magic meant that he knew all of this when he poisoned her - he did it to protect Arthur. Looking back on that day, she remembers the pain clearly evident on Merlin's face, and also the tears that flowed down his eyes while he rocked her back and forth. At the time, she thought that he was merely upset at taking someone's life - he was just a naive and innocent boy - but now she knew that it was because it was probably one of the toughest decisions in his life, and he felt an extraordinary amount of guilt.

So she was no longer angry at Merlin. She had mentally reached an understanding with him, one which she planned on voicing after the battle, if they both made it through.

Her chest tightened at the thought of Merlin dying. She had barely gotten a chance to reconnect with him, to let him know she forgave him. She did not want that chance ripped from her before she could reconcile with him.

When she had first met him, he was just a serving boy. It was only as she got to know him that he became a friend. She had always silently wished that something more could've come out of their friendship, but she knew Uthur would never have approved. Uthur would sooner execute Merlin than have him court Morgana - if Merlin even felt that way - and Morgana would be powerless to stop Uthur killing Merlin. After all, Merlin was only a servant, easily replaceable.

But seeing Merlin today made Morgana realise that he had never been merely a servant, he'd never been merely anything. He was always so much more, he was the best of them all. He saved them all countless times, and never asked for recognition, never looked for praise, was never thanked. He was genuinely selfless, something Morgana never used to be able to comprehend, because try as she might, she had always been a spoiled princess.

But Morgana was done being the little girl she used to be. No longer would she sit on the sidelines watching others bravely fight. She was in the middle of the fight, the only woman fighting for Camelot, and she would show that she could kill just as easily as any man. She'd be damned if she did not do all she could to help the city win this horrific war.

* * *

><p>"I can't let this go on Morgause. You may have killed the King, but that does not in any way mean that Camelot will fall to you. We still have a lot of fight left in us." Merlin shouted to the icy woman.<p>

"And who will stop me? None of you are as strong as me. It is known throughout the land that I am the most powerful sorcerer alive."

"That is where you are wrong Morgause. Yes, you may be the strongest sorcerer alive. But I am no sorcerer, though many give me that title. I am a warlock, and my name is Emrys."

Morgause scoffed, "You expect me to believe you are Emrys? He is a fictional character created by the druids to give them hope in these dark times. The man you claim to be is no more than a myth. I've had enough of your pathetic attempt to defeat me, so now is the time to end this." And with those words, Morgause closed her eyes and murmured a spell. She was too quiet for Merlin to hear what she was saying, so he had no idea to expect.

Then Merlin heard a clatter from the lower town, a clatter that sounded suspiciously like bones hitting one another. Sure enough, a few skeletons entered the courtyard, and Merlin almost laughed at the feeble attempt to 'end this'. However, Merlin's amusement was soon stopped short as hundreds of skeletons entered the courtyard from all entrances. Soon, every single person was surrounded by the dead.

Merlin looked to Morgause to see a smirk on her face, a trait that clearly ran in the family. However, Merlin was not in despair yet. He took in a deep breath, and threw his head back. Merlin's voice rose to a thunderous roar which boomed across the whole battlefield. Every man stopped fighting, terrified of this man who stood facing Morgause - who no longer scared them as she once did. Every single eye was on the man speaking.

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"

For a few moments everything was utterly silent. Then Morgause began laughing, "Is that all you've got, oh mighty Emrys. Here I was, expecting some amazing feat of strength, and nothing! Oh, this is so sweet a moment, I wish I could treasure it forever. Even if you are Emrys, you have proven that you are nothing special."

"Do not take my name so lightly Morgause, for I am who I say I am. I am the most powerful being that will exist or that has ever existed. Compared to me, you are insignificant. I was born with the magic I have within me, it is in my blood, I did not learn it. But there is more than just the magic of Emrys coursing through my veins." Knowing that Kilgarrah was near, Merlin broke off, just as the almighty roar of the Great Dragon sounded on the quiet battlefield. Seconds later, accompanied by a torrent of flames, the beast himself shot into the sky above Camelot. "I am also the last Dragonlord!" Merlin yelled as everyone stared open jawed at the sight before them.

Most people did not know that any dragon had lived through the Great Purge, and of those who did, all believed the dragon to be dead, slain by Arthur himself.

It was Morgause though who was hit hardest by this revelation. Seeing the Great Dragon before her eyes made her begin to wonder if perhaps the man who had summoned him really was Emrys. But she did not dwell on the thought long, knowing that if it were true, then her fate was surely sealed.

Kilgarrah knew instantly why Merlin had called him, and flew closer to the ground. A few of the once fearless soldiers cried out in terror as he breathed out the flames dragons were so well renowned for. However, the fire was not directed at any living man. Few knew the truth, but a dragon's flame wield many properties, such as being able to kill that which is already dead. It was why he was able to forge that sword for Merlin years ago. With a few bursts of fire, Kilgarrah was able to severely decimate the numbers of the undead.

Arthur was staring at the dragon in shock. How was it still alive? Merlin had told him that he had dealt a fatal blow - he would have to have words with that runt when this was all over. However, what also dumbfounded Arthur was that the dragon was on Camelot's side now. But he supposed he had Emrys to thank for that.

Then another thought struck Arthur. He's seen the death of the last Dragonlord, so how was this man standing in front of him. He highly doubted that two Dragonlords had managed to escape Uthur. But it's not like Balinor could be Emrys' father!

However, Emrys said that he got the skill from his father, and from the tone of his voice, Arthur knew the man was dead. Arthur instantly felt sorry for the magician, he could not imagine losing his own father.

Thinking of Uthur, Arthur scanned the crowd, but was unable to see him. Then again, they had been in completely different parts of the fight earlier. He was probably just standing somewhere blocked from his sight.

Morgause turned to Merlin, a fire burning in her eyes, and hatred dripping from every pore, "Emrys, if that's who you truly are, it appears that you have managed to come up with a solution for your little deathly predicament. However, do not think that I will go easily. If you really are this all powerful man, prove it. Fight me. To the death. If I win, Camelot is mine. If you win, you have won this war."

Merlin wished that it did not have to come to this, but he knew there was no longer any other option. If Morgause survived today, she'd only be back with another scheme to take the throne. She had only one goal in mind, and she would stop nothing to achieve it. So all Merlin could say was, "So be it."

The second the words left his mouth, Morgause had murmured, "Forbærne! Ácwele" and a large fireball was heading towards Merlin. The old man did not move from the spot he was standing on, and with a golden glow of his eyes, Merlin waved a hand, and the ball of fire dissipated in the air. Morgause stared at Merlin, before murming, "You are real."

In a blind panic, the blonde woman threw spell after spell at Merlin, which he easily defended against. By the end of her tirade, Morgause looked ready to fall into unconsciousness, whilst Merlin was only beginning to show signs of being tired - though he had been throwing spell after spell at the enemy sorcerers for the past hour or so.

While Morgause stood panting, Merlin once more spoke, "You have probably heard many tales of me. But I am sure you did not hear about my encounter with Nimueh. She was a priestess of the old religion, and she held the power over life and death. And I killed her! Do you not understand the futility of this venture. You never had a chance."

After mentioning Nimueh, Merlin suddenly got an idea. It was not brilliant, nor was it elegant, and god know he would probably regret it, but he had to - for Arthur. Merlin looked up at Morgause, "Today you cowardly took the life of Uthur Pendragon by killing him without a fight. Not a single sorcerer here has done that, because they all have at least a shred of honor. So I am going to use the gift I gained from Nimeuh's death. I have the power over life and death, and I will use it. Because though Uthur was a tyrant, he did not deserve to die like that, so I owe my friend the chance to see his father again. Say your goodbyes Morgause."

* * *

><p>Arthur was in shock. Had Emrys just said that Uthur was dead? It couldn't be true, Morgause could not have killed his father.<p>

Then someone moved in front of him, and he noticed the body lying in between the two powerful magic holders.

Arthur sunk to his knees, tears streaming down his face. His father was dead. He had so much he wanted to say to him, so much he needed to ask him. He can't be gone.

But through his grief-ridden stupor, Arthur managed to hear Emrys say that he would bring his father back. Ignoring that he was called a friend by the old man, Arthur pushed through the awe-struck men to get as close as he could to his father, wishing as much as he could that what Emrys claimed would come to pass.

* * *

><p>When Merlin finished speaking, he noticed Morgause close her eyes. Maybe she knew that there was no way to avoid her fate, or maybe she wanted it, Merlin did not know. But whatever the reason, Merlin did not falter in raising his hand, and uttered the same spell he had used to kill Nimueh, "Ástríce."<p>

The sky lit up as Morgause was electrocuted by the bolt of lightning striking her. After a few seconds she slumped to the ground.

Suddenly, Merlin felt a pull on his magic. First it started off as a slow trickle, but it soon was being forcefully ripped from his body. Weakened by the loss of his magic, Merlin's legs gave out and he lay in a heap.

Morgana rushed over to Merlin, "What's wrong? What's happening?"

Merlin forced the words from his lips, "It's killing me. Uthur has been dead too long, one life isn't enough to bring him back. The amount of magic that's needed to perform this, it need all of me."

Morgana began to cry at the thought that Merlin would die, "Stop it then! Cut off your magic from the spell! I know you can do it, so why aren't you?"

Merlin tried, unsuccessfully, to look over at Arthur, "Because Arthur would prefer Uthur over me. Once he finds out Emrys is me, he will hate me, and he'll hate me even more if I let Uthur die. He's already the man he's destined to be, so he no longer needs me. He needs his father."

"I need you! And you are a fool if you think that Arthur would want you dead. Please Merlin, please stop it." Morgana's voice trailed off to a hoarse whisper, as the tears continued to pour down her face.

Arthur, seeing that Uthur was not resurrected, and that Emrys was no longer standing, rushed over to the pair, "What's happening?"

Before Merlin could speak, Morgana interjected, "This spell is killing him. Uthur had spent to long dead for it to work with just Morgause's death."

Arthur looked at Morgana's tear filled eyes, and saw more pain than he could ever imagine feeling. He glanced at the dying old man, and back to his father, "Stop the spell. My father's time had come, I do not want the death of another man on my conscience, and I know my father would not either."

This time, Merlin did speak, "Are you sure Arthur? This is your father we are talking about. If I stop the spell now, there is no chance to bring him back."

Arthur sighed, but then nodded, "You called me friend earlier on, and it made me realise that through all this death, Camelot has managed to make an alliance with magic. As much as I want him here, and as much as I will grieve over his death, Uthur would never accept magic in the kingdom. He ruled as he thought he should, but the time for that rule is over."

Merlin nodded in reply, and closed his eyes, searching deep inside of himself to find the dwindling supply of his magic. He found the tendril that connected himself to Uthur, and cut it.

His eyelids flickered open, suddenly feeling much heavier than normal, but Merlin could feel his strength returning to himself. Looking up at the prince, he simply murmured, "I am so sorry Arthur. I would not wish your pain on my worst enemy."

Arthur merely held out his hand to help the old man up. Once he was on his feet, Morgana leaped on him and hugged him tightly, her tears now tears of joy. Merlin returned the hug just as forcefully. Arthur looked at the two in bemusement, but decided he could speak with Morgana about it later, already subconsciously deciding that she would not die at his hand.

Arthur then turned to look at all of the remaining men. After the death of Morgause, he knew that the other sorcerers would no longer fight. For many of them, the main reason they were fighting was because they felt that magic would never return to Camelot under the reign of the Pendragons. However, after seeing the druids fighting on Camelot's side, and witnessing the prince give up his father for a sorcerer, there was no doubt left that magic would soon be widely accepted once more.

Arthur smiled to himself, before addressing the survivors, "I want to offer every single one of you, whether you have magic or not, a place here in Camelot. If you do not want to stay in the city, then feel free to leave. But know this, from now on, prejudice towards sorcerers will not exist in my land. You will be truly free once more."

A cheer rang out across the crowd in front of him, knights and sorcerers alike, and that was when Arthur knew that despite the tragedies faced today, things would be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes! = O dragon, permit the appeal for an audience to speak here, fierce, wise-minded one.<strong>

**Forbærne! Ácwele = Burn up! Destroy!**

**Ástríce = I strike**

**Ok, I'm kind of expecting some hate for the way I killed Uthur, but I have my reasons. I just felt that it described the man he was, he had lost whatever made him noble, and so he did not die a noble death. This whole chapter was pretty much a comparison between Uthur and Arthur.**

**I wanted to show that Arthur was changing, that though he was still not entirely happy with magic, or Morgana, he still accepted their help because he felt it would save his people. And I felt that no matter how much Arthur loved his father, he would never want someone else to die so he could have him back. Especially after Emrys had helped so much.**

**However Uthur was blinded by his hatred, and completely set in his ways, so even once seeing how much good the sorcerers defending Camelot were doing, he still couldn't find it in his heart to forgive their entire race for Ygraine's death and move past his prejudices.**

**I kind of feel a bit pretentious trying to do that, so I hope it worked out ok. As always, feel free to leave some constructive criticism.**

**This may look like the end, but it's not, so don't worry fans, there are still a few chapters to go... I DON'T WANT TO GO JUST YET :'(**


	15. The truth will come out

**Ok, I know you must all hate me, but I started this chapter at least three times and could just not get anywhere. And then this series of Merlin happened, and the finale AND NO I'M GOING TO CRY IF I KEEP THINKING LIKE THAT**

**So anyway, I did this to try and make everything happier in my mind, and hopefully you'll forget about that brilliant but awful episode while you read this. I'd just like to say that my magic reveal will have a MUCH HAPPIER ENDING! spoilers sorry**

* * *

><p>The knights, Arthur, Morgana and Emrys were all sat around a table in the throne room – the Great Hall was currently overflowing with the wounded, and those gifted with healing helping out – with Arthur at the one end, and Emrys at the other. Merlin had not wanted to sit at the head of the table, he still felt guilty for Uthur's death and he did not feel he deserved that honour, but Arthur insisted rather adamantly.<p>

The were all gathered there as Arthur had called a meeting, knowing that the city was unstable after the attack, both physically and politically. He knew that every man involved in the fighting today would have no problem accepting magic, especially since it had probably had a hand at saving each and every one of them at least once. But the people of the lower town were another matter all together. Many of them had spent the last twenty years listening to Uthur's preachings on magic, and most believed every word he had uttered. They would not take kindly to being told that sorcery would once more be a part of Camelot.

But at the moment, what was more important was that they discussed the laws surrounding magic. Because no matter how the people felt, Arthur was going to bring magic back to Camelot. He wasn't doing it in spite of what his people thought, but because in the long run, it would be best for them. He was doing it for them. He just hoped that someday they would see that.

Arthur cleared his throat to call attention to himself, before he began to speak, "My friends and allies, you all know why you are here. We need to discuss the reintroduction of magic back into Camelot. How do you all suppose we go about it?"

Gwaine, as per usual, was the first to speak, "Well, I think that we should just eradicate the laws, and leave the people to deal with the change in the situation."

Leon, the most stubborn on acclimatising to magic, was quick to reply, "But if it happens to suddenly, the people could rebel, or even suspect Arthur himself is under the influence of magic. Do you not think that it would be wiser to make it a slow process, suggest the idea here and there, slowly get the people to accept magic once more. That way, it shouldn't cause much shock to everyone."

"If I may speak." Emrys called tentatively, expecting apprehension from the knights, as they would surely think he would be bias. However, Arthur merely nodded, letting the old man know that he was free to voice his opinion, "Leon, there is much merit in what you say, and if we could afford to spend months reacclimatising people to the idea that magic can be used for good, then your plan is the better option. But we have hundreds, if not thousands of sorcerers who have joined Camelot after the battle. And we cannot ask them to hide their magic, not even for less than a year, because it will just lead to mistrust. They have only joined Camelot because they believe that they will be free to practice magic as they wish, without fear of death. You cannot go back on that. So, as much as I know that it will cause many troubles for Camelot, we really have no option but to lift all the laws forbidding magic as soon as possible."

"There is wisdom in what you say Emrys. If no one has any complaints, or any other ideas, I say that we allow magic back into Camelot immediately" Arthur responded, after a few moments of consideration.

A general murmur arose among those sitting at the table, though none voiced any remarks, so the new King took this as an agreement. "Right, now that we have that settled, it is time to move onto the next topic of discussion." At this point, Arthur looked directly across the table to Emrys, "We need to discuss how you, and all that helped you, are to be rewarded."

Arthur then turned to Morgana, and the two stared at each other. Morgana was terrified that he had decided to not let her live, despite his apparent kindness to all those with magic. Despite her change of heart, perhaps her betrayal of him was too much for him to overcome. Merlin sensed her despair, and placed a hand over her own clenched fist in a comforting manner.

Arthur however, seemed to decide to not leave her stewing in her own dark thoughts, "Morgana, the reward I bestow on you is to pardon you of all your previous crimes. I hope that perhaps, in time, we can become like brother and sister again – though I suppose the 'like' is unnecessary."

Morgana's whole face lit up with the smile that graced her features, completely overjoyed by the news. Her fist unclenched, and she gripped Merlin's hand.

Arthur turned to Emrys again, "I will give the druids whatever they wish for, if it is within my power to give, but to you, I would like to offer a job. If Camelot is to accept magic once more, then we will need a liaison between both parties. So, I was wondering if you would take the position of Court Sorcerer?"

Before Merlin could get a word out edgeways, Arthur suddenly exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I know this is a very important matter, but what is _that _all about?" He gestured wildly at Merlin and Morgana's clasped hands as he spoke.

The pair, completely oblivious to how their interactions would appear to outsiders, quickly let go of each other's hand.

Emrys let out a shaky chuckle, "I suppose I should explain... as much as I can."

It was then as if all those sitting round the table knew they were about to hear a long story of great importance, for the atmosphere in the room completely shifted. Not a single one of the people sitting at the table had heard the whole story of this powerful man, and all were greatly intrigued by the enigma he posed.

"I have always had magic. My mother told me that as soon as I was born, strange things happened around me all the time, but it was not until I was a few months old that she realised I was the cause of the odd occurrences. She was shocked, she had never heard of someone being born with magic, nor of one who could perform these tricks without uttering a word. But, she loved me dearly – as all mothers do – so she made it her life goal to try to help and understand me as best as she could. It is because of her support that I am the man I am today, I know that for sure."

"When I reached that age where one is neither a boy nor a man, I decided that my small town was not big enough for me, so I came to Camelot. However, I had to hide who I was. You see, I arrived in Camelot only a few years ago. I am not the age I appear to be, but I have had to hide who I truly am for fear of death. When I first arrived in Camelot, I was going to make my way using any means possible, but one night while I was sleeping, I heard a voice speaking in my head. I later learned that it was the Great Dragon Kilgarrah, who at that time was residing under the castle. I went to visit him, and he told me I had a destiny."

"He said that it was my job to protect the Once and Future King – the man who would unite Albion and bring magic back to the land - who he revealed was in fact Prince Arthur. Having seen the Prince in my short time at Camelot, I was hard pushed to believe that the Prince could be this great man – sorry – but the dragon insisted that I look after him. So ever since that day, I have been lurking in the shadows, protecting the whole of Camelot whenever it needed me. At first, it was out of some sense of duty, and nothing else, but as I saw more and more of the Prince, I began to see the man he would become, and I saw that he was slowly becoming that man. So yes, I did it at first because I wanted magic returned to the land, but now I do it entirely because I do not want you to die."

As he finished his story, Merlin felt the potion beginning to wear off, if only because his joints began to feel like they did normally, and not they way they did when he assumed the role of an eighty year old man. He should have seen this coming, with all the magic he had expended today, but the thought had not even crossed his mind. He knew that he would have to tell Arthur who he was now, even if it was not in the setting he had wished.

At this realisation, all Merlin felt at first was a flash of bitter fear. His mind immediately jumped to the memories of all the occasions he had seen someone be declared a user of magic, and how each case had ended in death. All the survival instincts he had built up over the years dictated that he leave the room as quickly as humanly – or perhaps even magically – possible. But then logic took over. He had always planned to tell Arthur at some point in his life, all that had held him back was waiting for the perfect moment. And who was to say that now was not that time? He'd been so set on hiding who he was, that he was beginning to overlook the changes the Arthur had gone through, even in this past week alone. Arthur was as far from being his father as he could possibly be, he would never be more receptive to magic. Hell, he'd even willing searched for a sorcerer to save his people, and act Uthur would never have allowed. Merlin had to admit to it, Arthur was as ready as he would ever be.

The room had remained quiet, as though they knew he was not quite finished yet, "I really didn't want to reveal who I was in such a public way, or because I was forced to, but the guise I have at the moment is about to dissipate, and I don't want you completely taken by surprise. Arthur, I wish that I could have told you on a one-to-one basis, but I suppose that its my own fault for waiting so long to tell you. Though you've got to admit, you would have had my head if I'd told you any earlier."

Merlin then stood up, feeling his body changing as he did, and he took a deep breath, before the point of no return. A huge part of himself was still fighting against telling everyone, having spent so long having to keep this a secret. It almost felt wrong to now tell them. But he knew that he had to, and he would have had to eventually, whether he liked it or not. He liked to think that Arthur would have begun to show signs of accepting magic if these events had not happened, but then again, he could never be sure. Maybe this was the way destiny was supposed to play. Maybe they would have always both been forced into the roles the fates expected them to play. Maybe they'd never had a choice.

"You have known me as Dragoon, and as Emrys, but neither of those are my given name. I have spent years at your side Arthur, and I sought no recognition, not because I knew death awaited, but because I wanted none. You being safe was all that mattered, is all that matters even now. And I am so amazed that you never worked out my true identity, because at times I was very blatant with my magic use, but you really are an unobservant clotpole."

Merlin could see the cogs turning in everyone's eyes, but did not allow the idea to become fully realised in their minds before he uttered his next sentence, "My name is Merlin." And with is final syllable, he felt the last of the potion fade away, as he slowly became his youthful, lanky self once more.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What do you think? Seriously, I'm still not sure about the whole thing, I feel like it's quite cheesy, and not well done, so anywhere where I can make improvements, just let me know.<strong>

**As always, thanks for reading, not too many chapters left to go!**


	16. The aftermath

**I can already tell you guys are going to hate me for this chapter... so let me just say SORRY!**

**I can completely understand if you want to kill me, but it just had to happen this way... please don't hurt me...**

**Oh, I also edited the last section of the last chapter, just to make Merlin seem a bit more apprehensive towards the whole 'reveal' thing.**

* * *

><p>Merlin and Emrys were one and the same. Arthur would never have believed it if he had not seen the transformation with his own eyes, and from the cold silence filling the room, he was sure that this was as much of a shock to everyone else as it was to him.<p>

The man he had spent the last several years of his life with, who he trusted above all others despite the facade he displayed, was the man who held the greatest secret of them all.

I mean, he had always known there was more to Merlin than what met the eye, but he'd assumed that it was his bravery, or his occasional spells of intelligence. But, now that he thought about it, both of those were indicators of his bigger secret. His magic. He never feared heading into battle, because he knew that if things began to go wrong, he could turn the tables in an instant – just as he'd proved today. His intelligence came from merely knowing more about magic than Arthur, having experience it himself.

The man Arthur had come to know and respect was a lie, a fabrication. The thought made Arthur feel physically sick.

All his old doubts and suspicions about magic flared to life. Maybe Merlin had spent this whole time concocting some elaborate scheme to take the throne – Morgana had managed it once, why couldn't Merlin, especially taking into account his greater power. Maybe the reason he had done nothing was because he was merely waiting for the opportune moment. Perhaps the main reason Morgana had failed was because Camelot was getting stronger by the day when she attacked. Maybe Merlin had more patience, to wait until Camelot had reached it's peak, and then bring it tumbling down.

In fact, that would explain the sudden rush of affection shown between the two.

A more rational man might have waited to hear out Merlin's side of events, but all Arthur could see was lies where there was once trust, suspicion where there was once friendship, hate where there once was love (because he had loved him. Not in the way he loved Gwen, but as a brother).

"Guards. Arrest this traitor."

Merlin physically recoiled, "What?"

"Arthur, you can't be serious!" Morgana jumped in, ready to defend Merlin.

For a moment Arthur stayed silent. The knights, who had been extremely uneasy at the thought of having two of their friends on opposing sides, began to relax, hoping that perhaps he would reconsider. Even the guards seemed hesitant to do anything, they had all come to know Merlin over the years, and as hard as they tried, they could never see the man as evil in any way.

Then, seeming to have come to some conclusion of how to continue, Arthur looked Merlin dead in the eyes, and then coldly uttered, "Arrest them both."

As much as they did not want to obey his order, Arthur was still their leader – their King – and he held authority over them. They stalked forward and grabbed the two, dragging them from the room.

Morgana struggled as much as she could, and even contemplated using magic, until she saw Merlin. He did nothing to impede the guards, having resigned himself to his fate. Merlin had always said

that he would respect whatever Arthur decided must be done when he found out, but now it was actually happening, he found himself complying only because he felt to numb to do anything else. He had truly thought that Arthur was going to accept him.

* * *

><p>As soon as the doors closed behind Merlin, the knights, previously too shocked to comprehend what was happening before their eyes, were roused into action. Knowing that if they tried to stop the guards from taking him to the dungeons would just label him a fugitive, the best tactic was to convince Arthur otherwise.<p>

"-how could you-"

"-your friend-"

"-did nothing wrong-"

"-stupid idea-"

"-stop this madness-"

"QUIET!" Arthur roared, immediately silencing the knights. He took a deep breath to rid his vision of the red he was seeing before continuing, "You may not understand my actions, but that does not mean you can question them. Until I decide their punishment, Mer- they will remain in their cells, is that understood? Because if I find that any of you have so much as thought of attempting to break them out, you will join them in their fate, even if it is death. That is final." And with that, Arthur scraped back his chair, and stalked out the room.

Leon, who had remained silent throughout the whole exchange – though none had noticed his lack of participation – had had his doubts, though not quite to the same extent as Arthur. Now however, he realised that Merlin could never have been a traitor to Camelot, not even if he'd tried, because without Merlin, Arthur had regressed to the same arrogant boy Merlin had first encountered all those year ago. And what sort of traitor makes their enemy a better person.

* * *

><p>Gwaine and Lancelot were the first to leave the hall, each with their own prerogative. They both marched along to the Great Hall. Once they arrived, they both went their separate ways, each looking for a specific person.<p>

Gwaine went to look for Gaius, and quickly found him bandaging a druid. "Gaius!"

The old man looked up at the knight, wondering why the man was frantically calling his name. "What is it Gwaine? Can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment, these wounds won't heal themselves."

"It's Arthur, he's gone mad. He found out about Merlin -"

"What?!" Gaius had turned pale at the knights outburst, and all he could think of was the image of a broken, painfully still Merlin, "That foolish boy! What happened? Where is he? I have to see him."

Gwaine sighed, "Arthur locked him up."

Gaius looked down at the druid, "Are any of you skilled in healing?" The druid had barely begun nodding before Gaius responded, "Good. Find them, and tell them they are in charge now. I have to go." The old man then turned to Gwaine, "Take me to him." And Gwaine was more than happy to oblige him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall, Lancelot had gone in search of a very different person. When he found her, he was quick to explain, "Gwen, you have to talk to Arthur, you're the only one he'll listen to. Now this may come as a shock to you, but Merlin has magic. Arthur found out, and he locked him up. We have to convince Arthur to let him go, otherwise I fear that Merlin is a dead man."

Gwen, to her credit, barely flinched at the news, but maybe a part of her had always suspected that Merlin had magic. So, once Lancelot had finished, all she did was nod, then headed towards the door, and to Arthur. She could not let Arthur make a rash decision he would later regret, because she knew that he was acting purely on the anger and betrayal she was sure he was feeling at the moment, rather than thinking things through.

When Gwen reached Arthur's chambers, she lightly rapped on the door. When he did not answer, she knocked more harshly, and forgoing all politeness, barged in.

Arthur looked up at the person entering his chambers without permission, and for a spilt second he thought (and hoped?) it was Merlin. However, he was quick to shake that image from his head, and instead focused on the woman who had stepped in.

"Gwen, before you say a word, I don't want to hear it. I am completely in my right mind, and I am acting as a monarch should. Because that's what I am now, thanks to magic. My father, were he still alive, would be making the exact same decisions I am, and he was a great king, why not follow in his footsteps? So, I do not need your help, please leave." Arthur then turned to face Lancelot, "Ah, I should have suspected you would run straight to her, my 'weakness'. Well, since you seem to be so good at delivering news, you can go and tell your best friend that he and his whore will have their trial now. I have calmed down enough to view things impartially, and there is no time like the present."

Lancelot and Gwen were both aghast at Arthur, but both fearing his wrath, were quick to obey his orders, but not without shooting each other mirrored looks of horror.

* * *

><p>Merlin looked up at the sound of footsteps shuffling towards him, moments after he had been thrown into his cell. News sure did travel fast around Camelot. Not to long after the sound reached his ears, he saw Gaius come around the corner and right up to the bars. Merlin made no move to stand up.<p>

"Oh Merlin, what mess have you gotten yourself into now?"

Merlin let out a dry, humourless chuckle, "It appears I have angered the new King, and am now awaiting trial. Which, knowing Arthur, should be very soon. Who knows, maybe by some magical feat, he will have calmed down – oh wait, I forgot, the King despises magic, so that is impossible."

Gaius knew, after seeing the dead look in Merlin's eyes and hearing his hopeless voice, that no matter what happened next, some part of him would never, could never, forgive Arthur for doing this.

Before he could speak a word to his ward, another pair of footsteps could be heard,, then Lancelot rounded the corner. The bright man was dulled with the weight of awful news, and Gaius knew what he had to say before the words were uttered, "Merlin, Arthur has called for a trail for both you and Morgana. Guards are coming to take you to the throne room as we speak."

True to his word, a pair of guards appeared behind Lancelot, opened Merlin's cell, and dragged him out and back round the corner. Lancelot turned to Gaius, "I am so sorry."

"Don't be stupid, this is not your fault. I am sure that you will do everything in your power to save Merlin, just as I will. But now, I believe we should head to the trial. Whatever happens, I have to be there for my boy."

As the two men turned to follow the same corridor as the guards, Gwaine came barreling down another side path, "What happened, where did they take Merlin?"

Lancelot answered, his head bowed, "To Arthur for his trial."

Gwaine let out a growl, "Well, why are you still hanging around here, we have to defend him." Gwaine moved to storm ahead of the two level-headed men, but Lancelot grabbed his forearm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Gwaine, there is not much we can do. You and I both know that Arthur has already decided their fate, this trial is just for formality. Whatever he decides to do, no words from you will sway his decision."

Gwaine let out a sigh, "I know, but it doesn't mean I won't try."

Lancelot nodded, "As we all will."

* * *

><p>Merlin was thrown to the ground in the throne room, his head bowed. He refused to look up, not wanting to see the hatred and disgust he was sure that would be present in Arthur's expression. To his right, he could see the black of Morgana's dress, and knew that they would share a judgement.<p>

"I know that normally the nobles would be present for such a trial, but I felt it best for the safety of Camelot that we get this over and done with as soon as possible. Plus, the knights will be present, they can be witnesses to these events." Arthur was quick to start proceedings, wanting this scum dealt with as soon as possible.

"You are both here because some of your acts have not been in the best interests of Camelot, and I must decide whether or not you should be classed or traitors, or just filth."

Merlin, still not having looked up from the stone tiles in front of him, heard the heavy wooden door open behind him, and three more people enter the hall.

"Ah, Gwaine, Lancelot and Gaius, good of you to join us. And, before you think of jumping in to defend your so called 'friend', I want to let you know that I wont need to hear from anyone else, I already have all the evidence I need."

He'd known from the second he'd been arrested that there was only one ending to his story now, but to hear Arthur cut down any defence he might have had made the last flutter of hope die. Suddenly, he felt a hand wrench his chin up so he was looking dead into Arthur's eyes. He saw the anger he expected, but he also thought he could detect some hurt, but knew that he had to be imagining it. For Arthur to be hurt, he would have had to actually care about Merlin, and evidently he did not.

"I could see your reluctance to reveal your true self to me today, I know that me knowing who you truly are ruined your plans. It must have stung, to have come so close to killing both me and my father, and then for everything to fail because of a faulty spell. Oh, you look shocked that I know you orchestrated my father's death, but do you really think that I'm so dumb I wouldn't figure it out. Wasn't it just so convenient that the spell that would save my father's life would take yours? And I'm sure you knew that I would never let another man die for my own selfish gain, unlike you. I played right into your hands, and I'm disgusted with myself. I should have let you die, I should have saved my father. But he is gone, and I cannot bring him back."

Arthur let go of Merlin's chin, and stood up straight, still keeping eye contact with the crumpled man on the floor, "Yes, he is gone, but that does not mean I cannot get my revenge. I suppose I should thank you for getting rid of Morgause for me, but actually I imagine it would have been quite satisfying to kill her myself. Do not worry though, because I have another way to enact my revenge. You yourself have presented the perfect candidate." Arthur then looked up from Merlin's gaze, and cast his own over the other's present in the room, "This man – _Merlin –_ and his slut Morgana, are both sentenced to death, to account for the murder of my father and any other traitorous acts they have performed in their time in Camelot."

"No..." Came the whisper from Gaius, though it was shrouded by the wail of anguish that escaped Gwen's lips as her two best friends were dragged once more from the hall by the guards. Neither made a move to escape, both having decided before even entering the hall that they would accept whatever fate Arthur deigned himself to impose on them.

Merlin looked once more at Arthur as he left the room, wondering if perhaps that was regret he saw flicker in his eyes, and if that shake in his voice had been despair or anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... you must hate me...<strong>

**I know Arthur was a complete asshat here, but it's because this whole day was too much for him, and he just sort of snapped. I mean, first he fully accepts magic, then his father dies and he chooses a magician over resurrecting his father, only to find out that the magician was in fact his best friend. Oh, and lets not forget that he had only just gotten used to Morgana's betrayal, only for her to say she had once more switched sides. So yes, he was an ass hole, but he he's an ass hole with reasons.**

**I also wanted to say a massive THANK YOU to you all. the last chapter got 17 reviews! That's amazing! Plus, we have also hit 100 reviews (well, over that now)! You guys are awesome ;)**


	17. A beautiful day to die

**OK I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME BUT SERIOUSLY I'VE BEEN SO BUSY I THINK I DIED TWICE**

**Basically, I've just finished high school and am now doing exams, at the same time as trying to get everything sorted for university, so my brain is a little frazzled. Plus, just because life hates me, I've had a bit of writer's block with this chapter... But it's here now (please don't hurt me)**

* * *

><p>It was the waiting that was the worst. He had already come to terms with his death, but to wait for it all to play out? That was the hardest thing. Especially when his mind kept wandering to scenarios where Arthur would waltz along to his cell, declare he'd changed his mind, and set Merlin free. But as the night had drifted through today, and the pyre grew taller, Merlin felt the sinking finality of his impending death set in.<p>

It wasn't like he hadn't known the risks in staying. From day one Gaius had warned him of the consequences should he be found out. It was just; Merlin had never taken it seriously. He'd never expected Arthur to react this way. Maybe it was blind hope that Arthur would accept him for who he is. Maybe that's why he'd never really thought about dying at Arthur's hand.

Sure, he thought about death all the time. Every time he fought, images of his death would flash across his imagination. But he never did just see his own death. He would see the deaths of all the men fighting, whether they were fighting with or against him. He would imagine the final moments of every sorcerer that had died by his hand. But most of all, he would see Arthur's last moments. Arthur impaled by a sword, cast down by some spell, any imaginable death Merlin had at one point pictured.

That was the main reason why he hadn't seriously thought about his own death. He was far too busy worrying about Arthur to even begin to worry about himself. He realised that some tiny part of him had always assumed that Arthur would die first. That he'd slip up, and he wouldn't be able to save the prince. He'd always imagined that he would be the one that would have to live with the grief, the guilt; the one that would have to live on. In fact, he welcomed the idea. Because as much as it would hurt, he would be the one hurting, not Arthur. But now Arthur would live on without Merlin. And though he hated Merlin with his whole being at this moment, Merlin was sure that there would come a day in the future when Arthur decided to once again view Merlin as a friend. And then he'd feel the hurt and pain.

Though there was no point dwelling on these thought, because there was nothing Merlin could do to stop it, at least, nothing he was willing to do.

Merlin was dragged out of his thought by the sounds of metal scraping against stone, and looked up to see a sorrowful guard waiting at his cell door, binding ropes at the ready. Merlin heaved himself up, his bones and muscles protesting at the movement after being still so long. The walk to the courtyard seemed infinitely long and impossibly short, the final moments of Merlin's life a whirlwind of long drawn out seconds. He could hear the shuffling of Morgana's feet behind him, and somehow couldn't help but feel responsible for her death also. As he stood in front of his death sentence, he took a deep breath, one last smell of the fresh, untainted air before the stench of burning flesh filled his senses.

Merlin was the first up on the pyre, Morgana shortly behind. As they were tied to the soon to be burning wood, Merlin looked across the crowd, his gaze unwavering. Despite having befriending many of the common folk that stood before him, they now regarded him with the same disgust they showed to the rats beneath their feet. At least they granted the rats a quick death.

The knights and palace workers were a different matter altogether. They knew the truth behind his execution. They had seen him fight on the battlefield, had seen him throw himself in danger's path to save those who once persecuted his kind. They had seen him nearly sacrifice his own life to save the merciless Uther, and they knew that his heart could not be black. And deep down, they all knew Arthur knew it too.

Finally, Merlin couldn't stop himself any longer, and he looked to Arthur. The steely blue eyes that met his own were so harshly different to the bright, expressive ones he was used to that it felt wrong to see them on Arthur's face. In fact, Arthur had never looked more like Uther than in this moment, his cold, expressionless face so similar to the previous monarch. This was a man who could kill his best friend, this was a man who would rule the kingdom with fear, this was a man who was not Arthur. And it was all Merlin's fault. He was to blame for destroying his own destiny, for how could the man before him ever hope to unite Albion and bring about the return of magic. Merlin could only hope that Arthur would keep his promise to the other magic folk, that this execution was more to do with betrayal than magic.

In his right hand Arthur held an unlit torch. Something so harmless, used to guide a wanderer in the dark, would be his undoing. It was almost laughable, the great druid Emrys, more powerful than armies of sorcerers, killed by a burning torch. He never had expected to live up to the name; though he never asked what it meant, he was sure it would be something along the lines of 'all powerful' or even just the word 'magic'. A name that grand was not fit for the unimpressive serving boy.

Arthur started moving slowly forward, causing the bustling crowd to quite until the air was stiff with silence, with only the thud of Arthur's boots and the crackling of fire to break it. Arthur lowered his torch into the flames until the fire licked the wood in his hands. He then once more moved towards the pyre, as if he were a predator stalking his prey, all the while keeping his gaze locked with Merlin's. It was as if it were a test of wills, as if the first to look away would be the first to admit guilt, to take the blame for the situation they were in now.

Once he reached the pyre, Arthur took a deep breath, seeming to be mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. As he looked at Merlin, his cold gaze broke down and a flurry of emotions flickered in his eyes. Merlin could only assume the enormity of lighting the pyre was beginning to affect him, as if he only truly realised how permanent his decision would be. Finally, he looked away from Merlin, and down to his torch hovering above the stack of wood. Merlin watched as Arthur slowly lowered the torch, counting the seconds until the flames took over. Suddenly, Arthur let go of the torch, and Merlin, unable to watch it hit the pyre, closed his eyes.

Gasps rang throughout the courtyard. That fact, along with the absence of heat enticed Merlin to open his eyes. Arthur was on his knees staring into the distance with wide eyes. The burning torch was on the ground, barely a foot away from the pyre, still close enough for a rogue spark to finish the job. Arthur seemed to realise this, for he picked up the torch once more, only to throw it away.

"I can't." the whisper seemed to fall almost involuntarily from Arthur's lips, "I can't do it."

Murmurs started throughout the crowd, all unsure as of what to make of the scene before them. A king, unable to follow through with his own commands was not what Camelot needed or wanted. Seeing the unease beginning to take over the crowd one of the guards placed at the pyre to prevent any rescue attempts stepped towards the torch, "I can light the wood sire, if you want. We all understand that it is difficult for you to end your friend's life, but if its what you want-"

"No!" Arthur roared as he rose and turned towards the guard, broken out of his self-inflicted stupor, "No-one is lighting that pyre. Not today, or any day after."

Merlin could do nothing but stare at Arthur in shock. What had happened to the man who seconds ago appeared to want nothing more than his death? For the first time since his sentencing, Merlin allowed hope to creep into his thoughts. He turned to Morgana and saw the same wary emotion cross her features. Maybe they would both make it out of this alive.

Arthur swept his gaze across the shocked crowd, "I know you've all been taught to hate magic by my father for the past twenty years. I know that many of you view magic as pure evil. But I'm asking you to open your minds. The only magic you have seen in the past twenty years has been driven by hate, because only those who wanted the destruction of Camelot dared to enter this city. The simple truth is that ever since magic was outlawed in Camelot war was declared on all those with magic. Yesterday was just the climax of that war. In all honesty, if it weren't for Merlin and Morgana then Camelot would have fallen. Magic has never been the enemy."

Arthur then turned towards the pyre and climbed up to where Merlin and Morgana were bound. Producing a knife from his belt he cut the ropes that kept them prisoner and began to descend the pile of wood, gesturing for the two sorcerers to follow.

Once they reached the solid ground the crowd parted, from both fear and awe. Arthur led Morgana and Merlin towards the castle, avoiding people's questioning looks. They would have to learn to accepts magic sooner or later, he had over two thousand magic users in his castle waiting to become citizens of Camelot (though where they would find space for them he didn't know).

Merlin, still shocked over the turn of events, hadn't even thought of his friends or Gaius, but as the father figure flashed to mind, he searched the crowd for him. He quickly spotted him standing with Gwen and his friends, all sporting looks of relief.

He grinned at Gaius, letting his own joy finally show through. However, as he looked at the physician he saw the relief fall from Gaius' face and something more akin to horror took over as he began to mouth something to Merlin. Before the young man could make out what he was saying, Merlin felt a sharp burst of pain spark in his abdomen as his breath left his body. He could hear people shouting his name, but it was all muffled. As if they were speaking through a wooden door rather than standing next to him. Looking down he saw the sword sticking out of his stomach, slick with his own blood, before his attacker slid it back out, presumably to fight the guards coming to arrest him.

Merlin felt a trickle of blood seep out of his mouth as his knees gave way. However, he did not hit the ground as expected, but ended up in Arthur's arms. Arthur was shouting and screaming, at whom Merlin did not know, however it was nice that for once Arthur's anger was not directed at him/ Tears streamed down the prince's face as he looked at his dying friend. As the prickling of unconscious entered his vision, Merlin only wished that he could have thanked Arthur for everything one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel a bit like Steven Moffat – I actually cackled writing this! Sorry! I know you must hate me but hey ho, it had to be done.<strong>

**On a more positive(?) note, there's only a couple more chapters and an epilogue to go, and I've actually written a lot of them already, so expect this to be finished in the next two weeks! (that's actually quite sad for me…)**

**Feel free to review with your tears as they are what fuel my soul! Also, if you have any suggestions for this chapter or would like more description (I'm so bad at describing things! I'm always just racing away to get the major plot points told :P) then let me know.**

**P.s I keep forgetting to tell you guys this, but I have a tumblr: superwholockintheimpala - follow for more of my awesomeness (seriously my blog is a mess I don't tag anything beware all who enter)**


End file.
